


The Crescent Kingdom

by EnvelopesYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Knights - Freeform, Period Piece, Princess - Freeform, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvelopesYou/pseuds/EnvelopesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princesses are not meant to marry those beneath them. But she never considered Sir Daniel to be anything save her equal- and the only man who would ever hold her heart. //A non-specific period piece where the reader is a princess and Danny is just as ridiculous as usual even though he's back a few hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last few months had been some of the bleakest in memory. The war across the border was too far away to threaten the potential of the crown. Or the throne. Or the King’s most precious daughter. But with it it had taken one of the only people you had ever cared so deeply for. When ravens flew in and scrolls were exchanged you were kept out. Business of that matter was not for a young lady’s ears, they said. But you needed to know. You found yourself both desperate and hopeless for news. Any news... But they would not let you have it. Instead you were told to keep your head up. Take to your studies. Talk to your ladies.

-and your lords.  
You weren’t scared of losing the countryside. Your home. Not with him at the helm. Not even dragons could stop him- and you knew. Because they’d tried. The only thing you were truly scared of was losing him- him and your own agency. You could not put off marriage forever, so your father kept telling you. And while he was away.. how they tried. Relentless. But you did not love them. You would never love another like you did him.

When the days dragged on and on and the nights seemed hopeless.. you started to worry. He’d never been a Knight first. And that was why your father absolutely would not let you be courted by him. His was a gentle soul. Sweet and full of music. Oh so much music. The nights you spent by the fires, leaning against him, listening to him sing silly songs and ballads of love. You missed it. Greatly. And if war had taken him to a place where you could never meet again...

You sent your ladies into the castle, no need of them while you were in the gardens. Space. You needed space to breathe. To think and to pray. It was a warm summer’s day outside, but the tall trees and green bushes shaded you from the worst of it. You sat yourself down on the grass, long train of your dress ruffling out in the wake. Then you set your hands to your lap and...

The thundering sounds of horses drew you from your thoughts. In the distance, to be sure. It was probably just another faction coming home to bring back more news. Not everything could be passed between carriers. Was this how far you’d fallen? When you could no longer hold excitement for the noise of gallops? It might have been him. Finally returning home to you. And yet. All you did, all you could do was stay seated. They wouldn’t come to you. They’d go straight to your father and you’d never hear why they’d come back or where they were being sent to after. You’d especially never get them to talk about-

Maybe it was time-  
Time to-

The sound of slow trotting through the sacred grass of your garden caught your attention. Feeling too hurt to hold back your temper, something a lady- a Princess no less, ought not to have, “You find yourself lost. I suggest before you bruise my garden any further you turn yourself around. Quickly.”

The clank of chain mail sounded as the man slipped off his horse. “My fairest lady,” You turned your head up immediately. He was smiling. “Who sharpened your tongue in my absence?” His soft laughter, hand on his hip, the other moving back to brush back that wild curly brown hair of his-

You clutched your dress up and leapt to your feet, taking off to him in a mad dash. “Daniel!” It had been too long since you’d been allowed to say his name. Your father never wanted you to speak of him. Like he was some blight to the kingdom. But how could he be, when he made your heart soar so?

His arms came around you as soon as you were close enough and you held yourself to him. As much as you could. He was there. Really there. Alive and well. “I’ve missed you.” A half breath out, nuzzling close to your face with his own. “God I missed you.”

Nights you lied awake or woke in a panic, worried over his wellbeing. Worried he would never come home to you- none of it mattered when he was hugging you so. You drew back slightly to put your hands to his terribly stubbly face, thumbs brushing upwards along his eyes. “You look absolutely haggard.” Tired. Worn out. War would do that to a man.

“Oh-“ Sharply with a half-smirk. “My apologies fair lady. I thought it might be better to come see you immediately but the feeling seems not to be returned. Sooo...”

“Oh be quiet.” You leaned up, feeling his hands curve around your waist. Without even checking you drew him in. Taking his lips against yours.

How you’d waited.  
How you’d missed him.

“Mm,” Muffled as his lips vibrated with the noise. He then eased back just a little. “Does this mean-“

All you could offer in return was a sigh. “No.” You opened your eyes, looking into the brown ones reflecting your own. Your hands dropped from his face, trailing down his chest and his took hold of your cheeks. “They want me to marry. They’ve been trying in your leave.”

“When can I meet him? Is he handsomer than me?” Grinning but his strength wasn’t in it. Joking was hard when your future was going down the drain.

“No one is.” Poking his armor just once. “And there is no him. I’ve put it off. For now.” You loved him too much to consider anyone else. Even if it was selfish. Political marriages were important. But your heart... your heart pined for the man who had no business being in a war. Too lanky, unbuilt, and unable to even swing a broadsword for long periods of time. The one that sang at odd hours of the night and laughed far too much.

That was the one.  
He tilted down to press his lips to your forehead. The warmth of your heart spread as your eyes fluttered closed and you soaked the feeling up. “I love you.” These words were foreign only in the span since the last you’d heard them. When you were together it was almost the only thing he ever wanted to say. “And I’ll do whatever it takes.”

You breathed out, if only relieved by his presence alone. The promise of the future was harder than the one he was making. But it was still so much better now with him there. “You’ve won a war. There is high merit in that- ...uh.” Losing your lady-like-tongue just in time for it to get a good grin out of him. “You did win, right?” Right? Oh god...

“Yes. What? Yes! Of course I did!” He took offense nearly immediately.

You put your hand in front of your mouth as you smiled a little too wide and the laugh spilled out of you. “Sorry-“

“You’d better be! Have some confidence in the man you love why don’t you!” But his laugh was not far behind and soon he was pulling your hand away from your face. He never wanted you to hide your true emotions. The ones that weren’t built up with manners and glass.

You were caught there, sharing a long giggle with him, his forehead still pressed to yours. Caught in a very real sense. “My lady,” One of your maidens was calling for you. Waiting just by the door. Watching. “Your father wishes to speak with you.”

Getting caught by your own wasn’t really a problem. You trusted them not to say anything- and it wasn’t like they had no idea. Your knight straightened back up looking proud and promising before his shoulders dropped and he offered a meager wave. “Heeeyy Melinda...”

“...Sir Daniel.”

“She still does not like me...” Running his fingers back through his hair a little nervously.

“That’s okay.” You said, leaning up again to press a kiss to his cheek. “I do.”

He dropped to his knee, taking your hand in his, kissing your knuckles before trailing his lips over the back. “My lady.”

Your cheeks warmed with a fresh pink that had been in disuse for months. “My knight.” He would forever be. “I’ll see you tonight.” There was no doubt a party being planned for their victory.

“Oh my knight- I’ll see you tonight- whoa-oh-“ He started singing out of nowhere. Your hand went up again as you giggled again, unable to help yourself. He smiled upwards. “Oh the songs I could write about the sound of your laughter.”

“I have to go.” He’d keep you there all day if he could. But making your maiden wait any longer than she needed to was a poor idea.

He stood up, adjusting the sash around his hips. “Until tonight, my lady.” You waved and he returned it with a little more enthusiasm than his previous and you gathered your dress up in your hands and moved away, back into the quiet of the castle.

“He’s no good for you, you know.” The only thing she seemed to want to say.

“I will be the judge of that.” And you’d already decided. A long, long time ago.

Sir Daniel Avidan, Dragon Slayer. Knight of the Crescent Kingdom.  
He was the best man you’d ever known.  
He was yours.  
You belonged solely to him. Your heart, your soul. Your very existence.

And all he’d ever done to earn such a thing was love you with such ferocity, sing with such genuineness, and encourage your true self. Loved your true self. No one else save him in the entire kingdom ever allowed you such a thing. Would ever even love such a thing. And that was why...

That was why now that he was back, you’d make sure he never left again.


	2. Chapter 2

The questions your father had for you were of little importance- just checking on you to make sure you’d not dally in the gardens all day. And to make sure you were feeling well enough to attend a ball for the evening. Apparently he had been well aware of the knights’ trek back home and had just withheld the information from you- because it was none of your business. You were but a princess, after all. War had little to do with you. Even if one of their most important held your heart. Something he just simply did not want to hear about. 

Studies were boring and you mostly drifted in and out. Thoughts only with Daniel. Slightly giddy with the thought of seeing him again. For the occasion your dance instructor met with you a few hours before actual preparation. With a gala such as this, there were sure to be many important faces attending. And once your announcement was made you’d be able to choose someone from the crowd for your first dance. This was always an important pick. Someone you wanted to get to know and spend the rest of the evening with. If you made the wrong choice people would talk. Your father would be angry.

And oh.  
Oh how you were excited to make the wrong choice. 

Your steps were up to par, as usual. Though formal dancing was hardly your favorite. Wild rhythmic dancing was more your forte. Especially when Danny had a lute in his hands. Regardless, you knew quite well by now how not to make a fool out of yourself. There were much easier ways to do that than tripping on your dress or forgetting a step. 

Your ladies-in-waiting helped you with getting ready. You chose a very lovely long tiered violet affair, with a none too long train. It would just have to be bustled up anyway, so there was little point. Just more to look after when you were dancing. It draped over you elegantly and modestly, a little longer in the sleeves than you would have liked, bells were never your favorite, but alas... Instead of letting them put your hair up, you left it in careful waves over your shoulders, your small crown placed delicately atop your brow and secured. 

Once your face was done being lightly painted, you were allowed to step into your shoes. And then allowed to pace your room- be taken down the hall, and close to the ballroom, but were not quite allowed to enter. The guests had to arrive first. Your father had a speech to deliver after. About how great the kingdom was. How prosperous, and how thankful he was that his army had seen them through this into a new and glorious golden age. Come the morning they’d all be receiving their new honors. But tonight- tonight was for celebrating! 

The two guards who were keeping an eye on you drew the large double doors open for you so that you could step through. Without the announcement people were not actually paying attention, which was fine. You held your hands in front of you, head lifted high. At the mouth of the staircase rail you observed the crowd. Your knight wasn’t too hard to pick out.

Wearing a long deep blue tunic, gilded in even deeper red around the edges. His sword was tucked at his side, hanging on a black sash. One of yours, in fact. But that was a story for another time... His hair was just as wild as ever. If he’d made any attempts to tame it, it was impossible to tell. And, yes, he looked just a little less haggard than he’d appeared in your garden. His eyes shifted as the lady talking to him lost his attention, and he looked up at you. Smiling immediately. 

You wanted to return it but you held your expression poised.  
“Introducing the fair lady of our beloved Crescent Kingdom, heir to the Moonlight Throne, Princess ___.” The duke’s booming voice erupted through the room and all the talking ceased into just a hush. You bowed to the room from up so high, deeply, just once. Honored by their presence, of course. Then you gently took the sides of your dress and moved down the staircase. Counting each riser. 

The room awaited.  
Many held their breath. 

When you came to the bottom of the steps you let go of your skirts, opening your eyes and casting a glance sweeping from left to right. They waited still. Waited for you to make your choice. Many of the men in the room had pushed their way forward- hopeful. So hopeful. 

You stepped forward, heels echoing along the floor in the quiet. There was only man you were interested in going to. And when many realized whom that was, you could hear hushed quiet moving into whispers. When you stopped in front of him you held your hand out and finally smiled up- not for too long before he dropped to his knee. “Sir Daniel,” 

He took your hand, eyes closing, kissing the back of it. “My lady.” Murmured warmly. Graced with your presence- and good at playing his part. No doubt internally he was panicking. This was stupid. Too grand a move. The entire kingdom was watching! Your father was no doubt going mad on his throne. 

“Will you honor me with the first dance?” You heard a few audible gasps. Honor you? The princess? 

Raising to his full height, his hand refused to let go of yours, instead clasping it and raising it up slightly. “The honor belongs to me.” Perfect- “I think.” And then he blew it. Whispers moved to half-volume gossip. 

But it got you to smile. So like him. The band started up and he took you out into the middle of the floor, raising your hand just a bit higher close to his shoulder, his other going to your hip. You raised your free hand to his chest. And then you danced.

He moved you so well, in a swirl around the room. Slow and syncopated steps. Every one counted. Every one perfect. For Daniel held the music in his heart, and even though this wasn’t one of his favorites, he knew how to free the spirit from within. What he felt. They may not have been impressed with his fumble but they were certainly impressed with how amazing you two looked when you danced. A few times he led your arm out to let you back across the room before pulling you back to him. A few times more he held your hand above your head to take you for a twirl. And when all was said and done he leaned you carefully, palm on your lower back, fingers spread out, his other arm behind him. You locked eyes and wished the moment would never end. 

“My lady.” Said to you with just a bit of a mischievous grin. He guided you back to your full stance with those careful hands. “Thank you.” 

“Daniel.” People were starting to fill the dance floor. “Would you accompany me for a drink?” 

“Anything for the lady.” A wink actually happened after this and anyone looking at the both of you- your father included- would probably have gagged at this behavior. Very inappropriate. But it tickled you pink and you kept your hand in his as he led you away from the fold. 

With the first dance completed you weren’t under any more pressure to actually do much else save stand there and look pretty. Which was fine. You could do that. “You cleaned up very nicely.” Ribbing him just a little. 

“Just in time for the execution at dawn. I think I might have a quick painting commissioned.” He circled his shoulders a little, probably still sore from battle. 

“What are you being executed for?” He wasn’t, of course. ...even if your father was no doubt extremely angry. You’d put a stop to it. 

“Ooooh, let’s see..” He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, smiling to himself. “Fumbling a royal transaction in front of a thousand different eyes. Being saucy with the fair princess of the land. Being so far beneath in standing that a first-dance with me is likely to enrage all the royal consorts wandering around... what else what else...” 

“I asked you to dance, not the other way around.” You took up a spot behind him, holding your hands in front of you again. 

“And- if I remember that stupid book on manners right- I’m supposed to refuse. Because. You know.” He swept his hands down his entire frame as if to say ‘all of this’. 

“No. I don’t.” You leaned up on tiptoe, even though that was still not enough, and you were thankful he acquiesced you by leaning in the other direction, so that you could put a small kiss to his cheek. 

It drew a soft bout of laughter from him. “So you’ve upgraded me from a noose to the block I see! I thank you for your favor, my dear lady!” When you came back down from your position you wobbled a little, putting your hand to your forehead. Your vision swam a bit. “___,” His hand came to your arm, keeping you steady. The joking tone had dropped immediately, instead replaced with worry. “Here,” He moved to the table to fetch you a cup of water. 

“Too much excitement for this fair princess.” Speaking mostly to yourself- self deprecatingly so. When he handed the drink to you you took a few slow sips. It didn’t serve to temper the pulse that had suddenly arrived in your temples. “I need some air.” 

“Let me accompany you.” He sounded almost desperate. 

“Of course.” You wouldn’t have dreamed of stepping outside without someone to protect you- at least that’s what you’d tell your father later when he asked why you disappeared from the ball and back to the gardens. 

The moon hung high over the kingdom, emitting its beautiful pale glow down. The grass and trees seemed blue, wafting in the wind with each calm breeze. He helped you sit on one of the marble benches under the protection of one of the big oaks. “...have you taken ill while I was away?” The backs of his fingers brushed your cheek and he searched your face. 

“Only at heart, but that should have passed by now.” 

“Be serious for a second.” He hardly ever used that tone with you and you felt the admonishing sting as if he’d struck you. He never joked around about your health. He probably didn’t have the strength for it- not where you were concerned. 

All you could do was shake your head. “I caught a fever a few weeks back, but that was so long ago. Really. I think it’s just the heat in the ballroom and too many eyes.” 

His palm laid flat against your cheek then, drawing your eyes back to his. “You’re sure?” 

You found yourself nodding, holding his hand with your own over top. “I feel much better now.” 

There with him. In the softness of the night. A smile found him again, though this one still tempered with a little bit of anxiety in your favor. “My fairest lady,” He leaned in, close enough so that you could feel his warmth. “Might this lowly knight kiss you?” 

There was no helping the giggle that left you, but it was worth it when he smiled wider. “Well now. If you’re as good at kissing as you are at dancing...” 

“Very much so. Let me assure you.” 

There was no room or reason to tell him yes. You tilted your head back to catch his close by lips and his other hand found the opposite side of your face, holding you gently. Your hands slid up his chest, keeping close. Months of heartache seemed to melt away in his embrace. When he took back once for breath and then came in again both your lips had parted, and you felt the warm thrum spread out along your body when his tongue slid against yours. Even more so when you could have sworn the noise that found the night was not from you- but him. 

And when he pulled back to allow you room to breathe- quite recklessly breathless, you found only one thing of importance to say. “I love you.” Deeply. Truly. More than could be said just by those three words alone. You’d died each day he’d been away. Each day you were unsure he would return. 

His thumbs stroked upwards underneath your eyes as you opened them to look at him. He was peering back at you- not smiling, but inspecting. “I love you, too. More than I can say.” There was a slight lead off, like he wanted to say something else. “But I worry-“ And when he finally did say it, this was not what you wanted to hear. 

“I will find a way to make this work.” No matter what it took. You could not even bear the thought of spending your life with someone that was not him. Lying with someone that was not him. You couldn’t do it. If that made you a selfish brat then so be it. 

He grinned. “Is that not supposed to be my job?” 

“Perhaps.” You moved to sit along side of him, his hands dropping away, so that you could lay your head to his shoulder. His arm came up around your shoulders. “But I feel as though I have more sway with the king than you do...”

“Fair point. Oooo, yes, very good point.” You felt him nodding feverishly. 

This was what you wanted. To be with him. Why was it so hard? Why was it wrong? You shrugged his arm off your shoulders so that you could take it with your own, clutching to him like a child might a blanket. You couldn’t bear- just simply could not bear the thought... “They said nothing of you. Every day- even when the couriers came, they shut me out.” You felt your voice trembling. “And I-“ To think that that was to be your future. One without him- 

He wriggled out of your hold to kneel in front of you. “Are you crying? Oh- gh- please don’t cry-“ Suddenly frantic. But his antics did urge a smile out of you, albeit a watery one. His hands took yours just over your lap in a tight hold. “I told you I’d come back- and here I am. So don’t cry.” He kissed your knuckles. “Please? Please don’t cry.” Begging you at that point. 

“I’m sorry. It’s silly. I know.” You shouldn’t have. But the relief was not merely happy. You’d put so much away in your heart. 

“It’s not silly I just- I’m not very good at the crying thing.” His sheer brazen honesty pulled a laugh out of you. He smiled. “I do love you. Deeply. I’m not going away again. Not any time soon.” He couldn’t make that promise. You wanted him to take it back, even. The audacity- no- the stupidity of it... but you needed it. That was probably why he insisted on saying it. “And we will.” He leaned in, kissing your lips once. “We will find a way.” 

Your eyes had closed, relishing in the feel of his lips against yours, his words so close. Though you shouldn’t- it wasn’t fair to him- “Promise me.” 

“I promise.” Immediately spoken. It soothed your nerves. Your tears. Your aching. “Uh- though- you still might need to get me in with the king. I’m just saying.” His laughter was beautiful. Just what you needed. Just as yours was his remedy as well. So you shared it with him. 

“My lady...” Once again broken up. You looked over his shoulder to the girl bowing in the doorway. “Are you well?” There were many implications in this. You doubted any of them had to do with your actual health. When you didn’t answer she patted the front of her dress once before continuing. “The King wishes to speak with you...” 

“In private no doubt.” 

“Yes. In private.” 

You shook your head and caught sight of Danny frowning deeply at you. This was not good. You were no doubt in for a shouting match. ...and you simply did not have the energy. But for him.. for him you had to try. In blatant disregard of the girl waiting you leaned forward to kiss him one last time. He was careful about it, acutely aware of the eyes on him. 

When you backed away he brushed some hair away from your face with a loving touch. “I will see you soon.” This was a promise you felt you could make. Even though it was unwise. 

“Don’t do anything rash.” He’d taken to frowning again. “...please, ___.” For your own sake, not his. You could hear it in his tone. 

“I’ll try.”  
For him...  
For him you would. But you could not make that promise wholly. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick dick dicking around...


	3. Chapter 3

**Many moons ago........**

During the Solar Festival, the train of carriages and horses led a path from the market all the way to the castle. Lords, ladies, and royals were out in full form to greet the public. Shake hands. Kiss babies. Bestow kind words and confidence. The day of the miracle especially held a special train of horses trotting down cobblestone streets. You sat at the head, flowers in your hair as well as your horse’s mane. You kept your head held high, tolerated the stares and the waves, the cheering. It wasn’t often the Princess was allowed out in full form like this, so you wanted to relish it all.

The sweet breeze as breads were still being baked, the careful wind as it took your long locks over your shoulder. Children ran in and out of the street, your ladies-in-waiting keeping a careful eye on the situation from a few paces back. Some stopped you, holding up little trinkets for you to take and you couldn’t resist patting their heads and thanking them. Once in a comfortable spot you dismounted, handing your reins to one of your ladies, and took to browsing shops and stalls on your own.

Buying anything here- or everything here- wouldn’t be a problem. If anything happened to catch your eye, you thought it might be fun to part with a few pieces of silver and take it home as a memento. People were kind as you passed by, asking for your favor, a few of the younger boys cocky and brave enough to bow for you and show off. Drawing an appropriate amount of giggles, hidden away behind your hand of course, as they tried.

The sounds of music were all around, but there was a particularly rhythmic beat- and a voice that accompanied it. Ringing all around in the air. Soon you found yourself wandering down one side street, following the noise. The words were very unintelligible- or perhaps there were no words at all? Just vocalizing along with his strumming- yes. Him.

And when you found him sitting in the shade, singing along by himself, relaxing you stopped, clasping your hands together. He looked up, smiling- then back down- and then up again as his fingers stopped moving and he pushed his palm over the strings to silence their vibrations. “Oh- whoa-“ His absolute ignorance was... damnably charming. “Aren’t you- uh- the princess?” He scrambled to his feet, adjusting an ill balanced sword at his side hampered by a far too large belt around his lithe hips.

You hid your smile behind the back of your hand. Who was this silly man? “I am.” You tried to take better stock of him as he came closer. “You’re a strange looking knight.” To be sure. Far too lanky. And a musician. Not often a talent the ones on the warpath had.

“Well that might be because I’m not a knight.” As he said this the hand not holding the neck of his instrument came down on the hilt poking up from his belt.

You nodded to the gesture. “But you carry a sword.”

His eyes dropped down to the weapon before they moved back up to your own and he smiled a little wider. “Was that uh- I thought everyone carried a sword?”

This answer was so silly that it drew laughter from you before you had a chance to hide it. Of course once you realized you did but- oh. Goodness. You hadn’t laughed like that in a while. How brazen. How ridiculous. When you recovered from your fit you saw his smile had grown a touch warmer- a little lopsided. “Tell me sir not-knight. What is your name?” While asking you stepped around him, taking a seat underneath the tree.

He watched you, stood there for a few seconds in what looked like a daze, and then sat down beside you, turning the pegs holding his strings absently. “Danny. Or- err. Daniel, I guess, is more proper, right?” He was not one for the courts, you saw. He’d probably never been inside a royal house in his life. It was what made him so beautifully refreshing. “...will I be executed if I try and call you ___?” Asking as he tilted his head down.

“Not if I have any say in it.” Your name was seldom used since you’d hit adulthood. The age of buying and selling your worth. Now your title was all that was important to you- so they said. Hearing it spoken so openly was nice. Especially when accompanied with his voice. “What was that song you were playing, Danny?”

“Oh I dunno yet.” He fine tuned a few more twists before strumming his fingers over the strings once. “I just sort of get these melodies in my head...”

Not trained in the art of war. Not trained in the art of music, either. With how often he was making you smile, it felt like your hand should be affixed to your mouth.

“...do you have to do that?” Asked as he started picking out a few sweet, simple notes. His eyes remained with you.

“Do what?” Had you done something wrong?

“I mean- I’m not gonna pretend I understand the reason. I don’t know why anyone would want you to hide your pretty smile. And that laughter... but you don’t have to do that around me.” You felt your cheeks warm. Improperly so.

It was so strange. You’d only just met yet you felt right at home. “It’s-“ How to explain. You smoothed your fingers along your dress. “They say it is undue for a lady to express so grandly.”

He expelled a large amount of air out in a ridiculous noise. “Express away. Please.” Waving his hand once before getting back to strumming. “It’s not like you have anyone to impress here.”

“...and if I wanted to?” Impress him, that was. How would you go about doing something like that?

His eyes met yours before they rolled back and he started laughing himself silly. You weren’t sure what the cause was. You? Had you done something wrong? “Oh god... man, if I tell anyone this story they are NOT going to believe me!” His lute had laid still on his lap as he tried to get a hold of himself. His giggling did get quite a wide smile out of you, though. Even if it was at your expense. It was just too hard not to smile around him, it seemed. “The princess wants to impress me?” Incredulously asked before he was shaking his head, sending his long brown hair in a swath around his head. Then he ran his hand back through it, leaning a little towards your side. “All you had to do was walk up to me and I was suitably impressed. Trust me.”

This answer was a little less than satisfying- for reasons that you had tried to learn to live with for some time now. This was all you were. There would never be any changing that. “Because I am the princess?”

“No.” He corrected quickly. “Because you’re beautiful. And kind. ...and I bet dying to drop pretenses.”

Was that impressive? That you wanted to be anything you could not? “How much would you wager? Are you betting or hoping?” Asking him with just the slyest little grin.

“Ah- ...hoping. But I was pretty sure up until a second ago.” Shaking his head. “Please don’t tell your dad I spoke to you like that.” His teeth showed when he smiled again and a soft few rumbles came from his chest.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He looked relieved when you promised him that much. No. You’d never tell your father about this. For... many more reasons than he probably realized just yet. “In exchange...”

“For? Anything the lady wants. By all means.” His eyebrows went up once and his look changed into something completely sultry. The kind of looks you saw the drunken men give the barmaids and servants. Your face burned.

Your shoulder leaned against his. Forbidden. Oh, how much trouble. “Sing for me until the moon passes.”

His look turned questioning. “Yeah, sure- but aren’t you supposed to be somewhere for that?” You were. With your father in the square.

“I feel like being right here.”

This seemed like a pleasing enough answer for him and soon his fingers were moving over the strings of his instrument once more. Calmly, sweetly, complimented by the dulcet tones of his rolling voice. Sometimes he had words, other times he didn’t. Before you knew it you had laid your head to his shoulder. No one had sung for you before. Not like this. Not in this way- real. Everything about him was real.

You forgot all about your duties, your title, things you were supposed to be as he sang to you. Laughed with you. Watched the sun rise high in the sky before the clouds rolled in. Growing darker and darker. By then his music had tapered off into gentle notes as the two of you leaned against one another, your head to his shoulder, his atop yours, watching the sky simmer in near blinding reds before darkness dropped in.

“It’s starting.” He covered his hand over the strings to silence them. The sounds of the people in the square could be heard even from this far away. Cheering, chanting, ooos and aahs.

The sphere of the moon passed soon, obscuring the rays of the sun. You felt him turn his head away. Don’t look- you’re not- supposed to-  
Look-

Your body felt no longer in you control. Around the edges of your vision you felt ripples. A dizzy spell- but accompanied with something much more foreign. You’d stood, taking a few steps away from him- as if ready to be lifted into the sky as the moon took the sun whole. Blackness erupted over the sky.

“___!”

When your legs gave out he was there, taking your body to his, cradling your head to his chest. “Don’t look-!” Holding you close, keeping you from moving. The energy spilled out of you, like a connection had been permanently severed. “It’s alright- it’s alright- I’ve got you-“

You fell completely to him, hands weakly clutching at his tunic. He moved to his knees, still sheltering you, keeping you safe from whatever- whatever that was. The spectacle that had been sure to happen in the square. What was it they were waiting for? What was it you were meant to see?

Whatever it was had frightened your new companion. And when the ringing in your ears finally stopped you looked up. His hand still cupped the back of your head, keeping you close but he looked back down at you. The sky was beautiful blue again. The so-called miracle had ended. “What the hell was that?” The only thing that he apparently felt like asking.

The smile found you and his own took shape over his lips, relieved instead of amused. “Whatever it was... thank you.” He had saved you from it. This much you felt- it had to be true.

“Are you sure? Maybe I just stopped you from assuming your true power or- something. I don’t know. It looked serious.” His hands brushed over your face tenderly, familiarly. Stealing what little of your breath there was with the feel of his fingers over your skin.

Your hands touched his. “Then why did you stop me?”

A few noncommittal noises left his lips, unsure. “I- I don’t know. It felt... wrong.”

He was right. You hadn’t been in control. And you never wanted to feel that way ever again. Though it had taken something with it as the moon fled again- you weren’t sure what. Maybe you’d never know. But you were almost certain you didn’t need it. “Thank you.”

“Mr. Not-Knight at your service.” His smile warmed again and then he did the unthinkable.

Your eyes closed as he came too close to watch and you felt the press of his lips against yours. Right and so very wrong at the same time. The feeling consumed you- almost much the same as the moon beckoning you. But different. Lovely. And-

“My lady!” One of your maidens called from beyond the hill you’d wandered up.

Danny pulled away immediately, terribly afraid of getting caught redhanded. You couldn’t blame him. But you also felt poorer for it. When the cavalcade arrived swords were drew and he put one of his hands up, the other arm still protectively holding you close. “Hey hey hey hey-!!” Shouting nervously.

“What have you done?!”

“I am fine!” You tried to stand on your own strength but when you struggled too much, Danny stood, taking you with him, setting you on your feet. “Lower your weapons.” When they seemed hesitant. “That is a command!”

The blades wavered before being sheathed. “My lady...” They were all exchanging questioning glances.

You flattened out your dress with a careful swipe of your palms. “Bring the horses around. Quietly.”

When they turned their backs and walked away, talking amongst themselves, you felt Danny ease from a very tense position. “Am I uh... about to be executed?” His concerns had real merit.

But you smiled, unhidden. “I should hope not.” When he seemed unimpressed with your answer you offered, “Because I really would like to see you again.”

The backs of his fingers brushed your face, almost like the taste of a forbidden fruit he couldn’t stop himself from- especially when he was very aware of the dangers. You loved every moment. “Sir not-knight goes where _his_ lady commands.”

“Am I your lady?” Eyebrows raising high behind your bangs. How presumptuous!

“Oh- guh- I mean- ...please don’t tell your dad.” The moment was broken by laughter that consumed you both. Then the sound of steady galloping close by. The horses and your ladies had come back.

You mounted yours in one easy swoop, turning her around so that you could cast a glance down at him. “Sir Daniel.” He smiled. That lopsided look, a few pieces of hair falling over his eyes. “Until we meet again.” You jabbed your heels into the sides of your horse, taking off in a quick gait, leaving him behind.

He watched you disappear far into the distance. The walk back home was long- and full of thoughts of only you. When he arrived home, the kitchen was awake with sloppy noises of eating, Arin going at something. “How was it?” Asking with his mouth full.

Danny dropped into the chair beside him. “I think... I think I’m in a lot of trouble.” His voice was airy- dreamy, even.

“Oh- what did you do this time?” Accusing. ...not that he was wrong for doing so.

Danny leaned back in the chair, eyes raising to the ceiling. “Fell in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These flashbacks were not originally planned for just yet! But I've taken to the fact that you guys like the fluffy love stuff so let's explore the courtship a little before I do mean things! I'm also trying to gauge the interest of me having a tumblr, I think? If I got one for this, it would contain mostly Danny stuff, obviously, but I'd probably put up snippets of stuff I'm working on as exclusives I guess? Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Many moons ago.......**

The punishment and tongue lashing you had received from your father, away from the public eye, had been worth it. Thoughts of that handsome silly rogue filled your head at every opportune moment- and perhaps a few ill opportune moments as well. He was on your mind, constantly. You wanted to see him again. Hear him sing for you again. Touch your face with his hands again- his lips to yours-

Impure.  
He was driving you impure.

A week’s time had passed and you had not been able to go find him. If that is what you wanted you would have to do it alone. Having anyone help you risked his health. But you had no idea where to start looking. And surely he would not be foolish enough as to come get you. Sneaking out would be hard enough for you.. even if you took a few ladies that you trusted... where to even begin?

As the sun cast glorious orange and gold into the sky, sinking beyond the horizon, you paced your room. You were smart. Couldn’t you come up with some plan? Perhaps to go to the hill and wait for him under the tree. That was the only thing that stood to reason. He could have been even going there every day waiting for you- but if he wasn’t there, waiting for too long a time could become detrimental. The feeling of disappointment washed over you as your head went into your hands. What to do what to do...

The sound of something scurrying across your floor drew your attention- It was close to the window. Hopefully not vermin. A mouse may have been looking for scraps. You drew up your skirts and moved closer, inspecting. What you found were a few specks of rock. Immediately you looked up to make sure your ceiling was not collapsing- or perhaps it was the archway of your balcony?

“Oh- oh! Hello!” There was a voice in the courtyard. Someone had seen you through the sheer curtains billowing in the breeze. You stepped onto the balcony, looking down.

...unbelievable. “Daniel?” How- how had-

He smiled up at you. “My lady.”

“How on earth did you get there?” You leaned your arms on the railing, taking him all in. How you’d missed him.

“There’s actually uh not a ton of guards or anything? And believe me, I made a TON of noise trying to get up over that wall.” He gestured behind him.

The thought of him scrabbling over the rocks and dropping to the ground drew a laugh out of you. Were there no guards? Fortunate for the both of you. “And what if there had been?” He was far too impulsive.

“Hmm...” His hand touched his chin before he raised a finger to you. “You know- that’s a very good point...” They’d have skewered him alive.

“Shall I not tell my father?” The giggling just wouldn’t stop. But the look it was getting out of him was worth going against the things you’d learned all your life.

“Please don’t.” Begging you. Not that you ever would.

But the longer you two chatted this way the longer someone would eventually catch wind. There was no way he’d be able to catch you from a jump- none that you could see, anyway. Not the way he was. Instead you pulled your sheets from your bed and tied them tightly to the edge of your railing.

“Please don’t do that either!!”

Calling to you as you poised yourself on the edge of the railing, fabric in your hands. He started squawking like a mad chicken when you pushed off. The rush of the thread through your tightly held fingers burned as you sped down. You were going too fast to stop and soon you’d come to a tumbling halt on top of him- he’d run out to catch you but you’d sort of just. Landed on him. “Oh! Danny are you alright?” You pressed up from him and he groaned.

“Fine. Yeah.” When he opened his eyes he seemed a little hazy but the smile came soon after. “Worth it.” Even if he was groaning a little.

You stood from him and offered him your hand. While he took it he didn’t put much strength into pulling himself up. Which was fine. You really only had wanted to hold his own. And when he stood you were reluctant to let go. Which seemed to suit him just fine. “This way.” Your gardens weren’t far, and they were very private. A good place to go as the sun continued shrinking away and the moon made its glorious debut.

The fountains were still running at this hour, and you managed to get the gates open and closed without too much of the metalwork screeching. His head turned up every which way, taking in the sights as the two of you strolled further and further in. “Are you going to be fine getting back in?” He asked after a few more moments of silence. No doubt you weren’t going to scale the castle back to your room.

“Are you going to be fine getting back out?” Asked with a half grin.

“You know... I hadn’t given it much thought.” Laughing to himself.

You returned the sound, struggling not to cover your mouth. Still a learning process- or unlearning, as it was. “What drove you to such unintelligent impulse?” Honestly. He was going to get himself killed.

“You.” The way he offered this up so genuinely, so warmly- and you’d realized the both of you had stopped moving. He was looking down on you. Already your face was warming.

You just hoped it wasn’t too noticeable with the light of the stars the only guiding force. “I-is that so?” The veneer of respectability was cracking. A lady never fumbled. Men had tried this on you before. Proclaimed a great many things. But it was fake. All of it was so fake.

But Daniel...  
“Yeah- yes it is so.” He grinned. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I thought- hey... if I can maybe just see her one more time.. I don’t know. I guess dying after might not be so bad.”

Your cheeks felt on fire. “Well now you have seen me.”

The back of his fingers brushed your burning face. “As I said once already-“ He leaned in. “Worth it.” Whispering as close as he was before his impulse found you instead- as you went on the tips of your toes to kiss him.

You were inexperienced in the physicality of love. As it should have been. If you were to be promised to anyone, these sorts of actions would drive your price down. He was stripping away things you were told to keep sacred. But you hardly cared. You wanted more. More and more. More of him.

...still. Your innocence in the situations did not go unnoticed for long, especially as he cupped both sides of your face, pulling you closer. You felt a warm slickness- the tip of his tongue- and you froze. Immediately he pulled back. “I’m sorry- oh- god, I’m sorry.” Apologizing quickly.

“It’s my fault.” You had no idea. No idea what to do.

“Probably more mine, actually.” He smiled, putting a little of your worries at ease. As if on cue when he stepped back the sword he apparently didn’t know how to use slipped from its hold on that loose belt and to the ground. “Aaand if I couldn’t make myself look more like an idiot!” His laugh this time was humorless- a touch embarrassed.

You took a few steps away while he was preoccupied, fanning your face. Then you took a seat on one of the nearby benches as he readjusted. “Why do you carry that around if not to use it?” He certainly wasn’t a knight. This you knew well by now.

“It was my father’s actually.” Hm. A family heirloom? Then it was extra terrible that it wasn’t fit to him.

You reached around your own waist, loosing the black sheer scarf after tugging the knot open. “Come here.” He shot you a questioning look but came closer, standing within touch. You opened his belt for him, something that got him to clear his throat uncomfortably and look up into the sky. Once dropped to the ground you laid his sword on the bench and then got to work tying your scarf around him. Snugly so. The knot you performed was nothing short of expertise- as it should be. And then you slipped the sword into the makeshift hold in the part between the sash. “There.”

He stepped away, swaying his hips from side to side- softly at first but harder a few more times. The sword rustled and buckled in its sheath but it stayed with him. “Oh hey. That’s pretty great!”

“It has magic powers, too.” Giggling to yourself.

“Oh yeah?” He was on the line between teasing you and actually believing you. When you beckoned him closer with one hand and he came before you again, you ran your hand over it, igniting crescent moons and stars in a white glow. “Oh- whoa! How did you do that??”

“A trick one of my mother’s handmaidens taught me. It has to do more with the fabric than actual magic, I assure you.” You folded your hands back in your lap. “I made this one. It’s one of my favorites.”

He sat down beside you. “...are you sure you want me to have it?”

“Absolutely.” There was nothing you wanted more, in fact. For him to have something that would remind him of you. So that hopefully he wouldn’t get himself killed trying to get to you again. “As a memento.” You clarified, just in case.

“...does that mean I’m not going to see you again?” He frowned so suddenly.

“No!” The word bubbled uncontrollably out of your mouth. You cleared your throat, embarrassed. “No. I want to see you again.” Tonight. The night after that. ...every night... You leaned your head against his shoulder.

“Hmm...” The sound was warm, a simple vibration from his throat as he thought. “Who am I going to have to fight for your favor?” You wished this question was more of a joke and less of a reality. “I’m uh- not up to date on the whole courting process...”

Your eyes closed. “You already have my favor.” Did he ever.

He breathed out. “Well. ...that’s a huge relief!”

You just only wished that could have been the end of it. “Danny...” You were in too deep. This was wrong. This was not for his benefit. He could get hurt- probably would. “Though we’ve only met twice-“

“I know.” His tone dropped as his arm came around you. “I feel it too.”

Love. You loved him. Stupidly so. And he loved you. Nothing could have made you happier. “Tell me how your songs are coming along.” You just wanted to talk with him all night.

“Oh- you know... I have this one about this very beautiful maiden that I think is going very well...”

While he talked the hours away with you you kept as close as possible. At some point your hand had moved up to take a possessive space over his heart. Feeling the way it beat quicker when he listened to you speak- about anything. Everything. Your own probably did much the same. Lighter blue threatened the sky sooner than you realized, and pink tinged over the clouds.

The sun was rising. Morning had come. If there was any time to be caught, it would happen now. So you took him by the hand and tugged him around one of the tall rose hedges that hid the wall outside. “When can I see you again?” Asking- desperately, you realized as his hands refused to let go of yours.

“I’m not sure.” It was an unsatisfying answer. To the both of you. “But please don’t get yourself injured or killed trying to come to me again.” The only thing you could ask of him. Though you wanted to see him again, it was not worth that risk.

“Is it hard for you to get away?” Terribly so. He must have known the answer. Before you’d even given a response he looked down trodden.

This time you put your hand to his face, trying to lift his spirits. “Yes. But on the hill where we first met- find me again in another week’s time. On a night like this one.”

“Sir Mr. Not-Knight does as his lady pleases.”

He pressed his smile to your lips and you held him there for as long as you could. This time when he silently begged you for more you found a way to give it to him. The slow feel of his tongue against yours drew a most shameful noise from you. Your body ignited in a way you’d never felt before. More- you wanted more-

The creak of the front gates drew him away, still scared. It left you, on the other hand, standing there with what must have been a very dumb look. He was grinning. Then he saluted you once before jumping up to catch the top of the wall and not-so-impressively kicked his legs up for leverage until he could find hold. Then he rolled up and over- and to the other side with a very audible thud. “Oh- YEAH. OW.” His shouting rang through the gardens.

“Daniel are you alright??” You cupped your hands over your mouth to try and get the sound to him.

“Worth it!” The pitter-patter of grass underneath his quick feet was the only sound that followed after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the massive support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Many moons ago.....**

Sneaking away was a difficult process. But for him it was worth it. Only one or two of your ladies actually caught you a few times- but you had sworn them to secrecy. Some of them had accompanied you out, worrying for your safety. And been sufficiently mortified watching you meet up with him when they found out. But there was no one else you wanted to be with. No one more suited. No one who would ever make you feel the way you did save Daniel. You had hoped your obvious happiness would be enough to keep the ladies quiet, but sometimes you just weren’t sure.

There was nothing to be done about it, though. If they were going to tell someone, they would. You’d cross that bridge when you got to it. The problem came when they hadn’t actually meant to tell anyone, but sort of slipped it into conversation- or so, that’s how she’d tried to explain herself. Warning you. One of the lords knew.  
They knew your secret.

“But I tried to- cover for you...” She felt poorly about it, obviously. She couldn’t even look at you. Your heart was rushing. Your head was light.

“What did you say?” How bad was this? Would he tell your father?

“I said that an unfavorable man held your favor.” The look you gave her was nothing but pure anger. How dare she? Unfavorable... “I’m sorry...”

Your hands balled at your sides. “What else did you say?”

“That was it. He knows nothing of your meeting place. I swear it to you.”

This was important. Important because tonight was one of your nights to go meet up with Danny. You could leave him there- it might have been safer. And he was smart enough to realize why it may have happened. ...hopefully. There was perhaps the possibility that the two of you should have spoken of contingency plans beforehand. But that was never on your mind when you were with him.

The flighty future made no difference when you were with him in the present. Now you wished you’d had just a little bit of diligence. If this lord- and she had yet to give you any names- followed you out, Danny’s life could be at risk. That was something you could not put upon him. Surely. But your greed was overwhelming. So consuming. Your hands itched. You longed to be in his arms. And as the moon sunk you felt weak. The thought of him agonizing over your sudden disappearance was another factor entirely.

-and the thought that he might try and come find you. No. If he scaled the walls once more he really would be put on the end of a pike. He might- he really might...

You tied your cloak around your shoulders and took down the halls with the lightest but quickest steps you could imagine. Outside your horse awaited you- as did the chilly air. The cold was approaching quickly. In one step you’d mounted her and got her to moving. A slow trot so as to not kick up too much rubble but once outside the perimeter you pushed her as fast as she would go. Your hood flew back and your hair took flight behind you almost.

There was the distinct feeling that you may not have even been able to trust this lady. Why would she tell this man? And who’s to say he hadn’t threatened her for more information? If he felt like he would be doing the king a service by saving his daughter from a virtueless man, that is exactly what a lord would do- for reward alone. She probably had told him about the spot. There was no way, you felt, that she hadn’t. And with that fear coursing through your veins, you rode off into the night.

If you did not show but this man did, he would kill Daniel. You had to warn him.

When the tree came into view you held your breath. And then as soon as you were near enough you climbed down on one easy fall, your knees threatening to give with the sheer force once you met the ground but you stayed afloat- right until you just about fell into his arms, that was.

“Whoa- hey! What’s the matter?” You’d never run to him like this. Your meetings were usually soft and gentle. He held you steady, taking your arms in his hands to right you and looked down at you.

“One of my ladies spoke of us to someone. She would not say who. You aren’t safe.”

This had so quickly turned into a secret love affair. Anyone who got wind of that would try to put a stop to it by all means. Especially when the king’s favor was a likely prize. For many knew you were meeting with princes- and this man, this unfavorable man- he was not one of them. But no matter how many princes or kings your father shoved in your path, you would not bend.

His hands brushed your face. “We’ll figure this out.” You held hope- hope in him. In the future you stupidly had not thought about.

Did you have a chance?  
He enveloped you in his embrace and you clutched to him. Warm and whole- and in just another moment cold. He went stiff and you tried to back away from him-

“You will unhand the princess.” The voice was snarky and sure and the sound of metal sliding out of scabbard met the night.

Danny took your hand, pulling you back. “Stay behind me.” His tone had gone low and dangerous. “There is a lady here. Don’t do anything rash.” You watched as his hand left yours and went to- almost instinctively you would have called it- rest on his hilt.

“I believe that’s my line.” You looked forward- Lord Greystone. The worst of them all. And too good with a sword. He’d led a battalion ages ago and never let anyone forget it. “Step away and get on your knees. Surrender like a man and you will be treated like one until your death at morning. I can promise you that.”

“No-!” You tried to move forward but Danny’s arm rose up, blocking you. His eyes were fixed forward. Then he pulled his sword from his sheath in one well-practiced move, holding it forward.

“I will not surrender.” Which was smart, regardless- if he did he’d be executed at dawn. He was really being given no choice.

Greystone threw his head back with a crackling laugh. “The ladies-in-waiting say you’re but a simple bard. Tell me, what is one of your kind even doing with a weapon like that? What hope do you have?”

He pushed you further back before he stepped forward. “This was my father’s sword.” His tone had sharpened in amusement.

“A gift from a dead man no doubt- to a useless scoundrel of a son. Is that right?” He was smirking, drawing his blade in a horizontal line threateningly. Ready to make the first move.

“The Avidan men are many things, scoundrels- yeah. Maybe. But useless? Never.” You watched as Danny proclaimed this- and the look on the lord’s face shifted.

Into disbelief. “We can add liars to that list. Dragons were never real-!” For the first time in your life you heard his voice shake.

Avidan-  
Dragon Slayers... Their story had been passed from generation to generation. It was more lore than anything else these days. It was said that the dragons’ nest was hidden away on a mountain top- hundreds of thousands of feet in the air. Formidable foes- armies much like humans had come to create. With breath from the fires of hell. They could melt flesh and the bone into piles of ash. They’d terrorized villages and countrysides for decades.

Until the Slayers came. They saved the people- at least... that was how the story went. “You’d have to take that up with them- or don’t, because they’re all dead now!” He led in with this ridiculous statement, and for good reason. It was so ridiculous that following it up with a swing of his sword nearly disarmed Greystone.

Danny was sweet. And kind. He sang songs of love and unicorns. And your laughter. He fumbled with his words and he wasn’t the best at moving around sometimes- so to see him parry and riposte with ease against one of the quickest men on your father’s guard.. and that was much of what he did. When he had the opportunity for fatal strikes he refused to take them. That was the Daniel you knew. Instead he kept his footwork light, tracing Greystone in circles until enough opportune moments hit that he could hurt without threatening his life. Eventually the man was driven to his knees.

“You will pay for this-“ Growled out as his throat met with the tip of Danny’s sword. “I swear it you son of a-“

“Ah ah! I said there’s a lady here!” He needed only to nod once to get the other to drop his sword, then he kicked it several feet away. “Go. Now.”

He scrabbled back as far as he could go before getting up on his feet and taking off. “The King will hear of this!” There was no doubt. This was the end.

Too much. It was all too much. The world swayed around you and your knees finally gave out. When you came about again there was no telling how much time had passed. But you were in his arms. Suddenly feeling... much less safe. He spoke your name once in worry. “Why have you never told me?” This could change everything. This could have made your situation so much easier- so why- why!

“I honestly got so lucky just now. I haven’t swung a sword in years.” You believed him. Skills rusted when in disuse- but fighting for your life- or a lady’s life perhaps- that sharpened dull edges.

“Because the dragons are all dead?” You found yourself smiling despite there being less and less to smile about.

He giggled softly. “Yeah. Because the dragons are all dead. And also because I hate it.”

You knew it. Daniel was not the violent sort. You put your palm to his cheek and he covered it with his own hand, holding you there. “Were you Knighted?”

The look on his face made you ashamed of asking. Hurt. Very much pained. “Before my father died, yes. But that’s not... I don’t- It’s what he wanted, but it’s not my path.” It wasn’t what Danny wanted.

You understood this. “He didn’t like the music, did he?” No son could have a respectable future playing a lute.

Danny laughed, just the once. “Oh you should have heard him.  _Daaaan- what are you going to do with yourself? How will you get a bride if you don’t slay dragons? Daaaan!_ ” It pulled the giggles right out of you. When you stopped, “I didn’t say anything because that’s not who I am- that’s not who I wanted you to see. -or fall in love with.”

He’d been right doing that, too. You’d had enough of knights in the courtyard whistling for your favor. Fighting over you. They were just as bad as the princes and the kings. It was disgusting. You hated all of it. If he’d swung his sword to impress you you would have turned away. Instead he’d accidentally lured you in with music and kept you there with-

Did he say...?  
“I do love you.” This was the first time you’d spoken the word. You’d brushed up against it otherwise, and so had he, but it had never been real until then.

“I love you, too. And whatever it takes...”

Those three damnable words would make their appearance well known come morning. You’d find out exactly ‘what it took’. Until then-

Until then you were content to lie in his arms and let him sing to you. Of laughter. And of love- and... maybe just one song about dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortune favors the brave.


	6. Chapter 6

The King of the Crescent Kingdom used to be kind. He used to be fair. He used to be gentle. This is what your ladies had told you when you were young. But ever since your birth, the King had been none of these things. He was cruel and unkind and unjust. Especially to you. To you he was a monster. Lurking over your every action. Turning you into the puppet you were meant to be. You had never felt that your father loved you. Not for a second. Not a single moment in your life had you ever felt like he was looking out for you and not just grooming a successor.

It was why you felt no obligation to him. It was why you wished he would perish. Leave the kingdom to you- leave your own destiny to you. The person whom it belonged to! He tried to disguise his teachings behind that everything you did was a reflection on the kingdom. Everything you should have been doing was for the longevity of the kingdom. And when you did not do the things he asked you-

“You disrespectful shrew.”

The party was not over. It would not be over for quite some time. Hopefully Daniel would not leave yet. But because there were so many eyes and ears he had taken you to the private library. Where no one save the guards standing outside its doors could hear you- or help you.

You stood with your head held high. Frightened but motivated to keep your calm. You kept your hands clasped in front of you, tightly. Watched him- with his back to you, visibly shaking with rage.

“I have  **warned** you. Countless times.” That he had. At least in this he was not a liar. Not of the usual sort, anyway. “I have told you that I was finished with your childish behavior. Do you know what a fool you have just made me?” There was no point in answering this.

So you did not. You held your tongue.

He turned around, the vision of cold fury. “You have disrespected me for the last time. Disrespected this kingdom for the last time! This was **not** what your mother died for!” You were expecting this insult.

You expected it every time it happened. But it never lessened the impact. You just continued to stare at him.

“You will no longer consort with that filthy boy! He weakens my status! He is lower than dirt! Do you know why I sent him to war? To **die**. And imagine that! He couldn’t even do _that_ correctly!”

But this?  
You had no preparation for this. You had thought Daniel had been simply drafted. Never. Never in a million years would you have fathomed your father to be that cruel. That careless with a life- because of... you? It stole the breath right out of you, and you felt the room swimming. But you fought around it. “I love him!”

“The throne is not meant for love!” He approached quickly, taking your shoulder hard and pushing you to the wall. You hit back against solid rock- your father was too big. Too strong to fight with. This was a losing battle. “You show such disrespect for your own virtue!” He ripped the crown from your hair, taking a few long strands with it, and then threw it across the room. A few of its jewels loosened and clattered to the floor from the force alone. “I could have had a son. Instead I am stuck with you, you impudent, selfish brat-!”

“I don’t care!”

You were far beyond that point. This was not the time for any of this.  
Telling you how much he hated you for taking your mother’s life. What a disappointment you were that he had to marry you off- because if only, oh if only he’d had a son the kingdom would be safe. Instead he had a walking baby carrier who couldn’t even figure out how to consummate a prosperous relationship properly. You’d heard it all.

His hand came up, striking across your face faster than you had any time to see it coming. The sheer speed threatened to send you to your feet but he grabbed the front of your dress to keep you on up with his grip alone. The fear finally penetrated your eyes.

Never.  
He’d yelled. He’d threatened.  
But he’d never hit you.

“I am sentencing him to death.” His tone had dropped.

But to this- somehow. Your stupid courage produced a smirk. “He is a hero now. You cannot touch him without real reason!” You’d won. Daniel had spared his own life- even if not by his own reasoning.

It seemed as if your father had not thought about this. He shoved you harder into the wall, knocking your skull enough to get your vision to flicker. Your body went limp but he still held you up. Not for your own benefit. “You are being promised to Prince Robin of Maltrus in the morning.”

Finally you reached up, standing on your own two feet once you felt your body return to you, taking his wrist in both your hands. “Never. I won’t do it.”

You would not.  
Could not.  
He struck you once more but this time let you fall when the impact took you nearly two feet away. “You have no choice.” He cracked his knuckles before wiping his hands on his pants, turning away again. “Have your ladies take care of your face. We already had trouble selling you. No need to even cause more.”

The world went dark- but you begged your body to do anything. Do anything save lay there. If you did for much longer he’d have them take you away. So you pressed your hands to the wall, forced yourself to your feet. Shakily stepped out of the room. The guards would not look at you. They would not help you. No one would help you. Not here.

When the wind came back to your lungs you ran. No idea where you were going but you ran. As hard as you could. As fast as you could. Across the grand entrance and out into the open air. People were mounting their horses, taking into their carriages. Leaving. You ran right into the road, spooking a mare trying to cross. “Hey- whoa- whoa!”

That voice.  
Thank god for that voice.

When Daniel righted his horse he looked down, squinting in the moonlight. It took only three seconds for him to slide off his horse and take your shoulders in his hands. “Oh my god- oh my god-!“

“Danny-“ The tears sprung forward finally. He was moving your head every which way, inspecting the damage. You could barely even feel it anymore. At least not the stabbing pain that had started it all. It had ebbed into a wash of stinging. A busted lip. A bruised cheek.

“He put his hands on you?!” His hands moved lower, ghosting over the torn fabric on your chest. You hadn’t even realized your father had pulled you so hard that your dress had broken. “I’m- I’ll-!” He held his breath tightly and you saw him clenching his teeth, eyebrows drawing downwards.

Anger.  
Rare form on his face. It didn’t belong there, either.

The world slipped out from under you once more, your knees going weak. This had been an on and off process for most of your life- the fever had worsened its status. Too much going on. It addled your brain. Thankfully he kept you afloat. But when he spoke you could only just barely hear him. “Take me away- please-“ Anywhere but there. Anywhere with anyone save that monster.

There was little hesitation. He climbed atop his horse before reaching down to take your hands in his to scoop you up in front. Then his arm came around your waist, holding you close before he dug his heels in with a click of his tongue and a rattle of the reins to get the mare moving. He tried to keep you steady, tried to keep her gait just above quick. You bumped along, trying to stay with him. If you went limp he could lose you. There would be more damage then than just a beating.

His manor was further away than you remembered- ...and a manor. Had he always lived in one? The lights were on inside, too. When he dismounted he reached up to take you in his arms and though you would have sworn before he simply did not have the strength, post-war he had gained many things, it seemed. He carried you from the lawn to inside.

“Hey-“ The voice was a ghost of a memory in your brain, one of his companions, no doubt. “Oh- whoa- is that-! TELL ME THAT’S NOT- oh god. What did you do!?” Arin. His name was Arin. You remembered that now. And he was screaming a mile a minute.

“You are not helping!” Danny ground out back at him with what must have been a very serious look because the other shrunk back. “Can you run some water for me. Please.” Then he sounded exhausted.

“Uh- yeah. Sure. Oh god...”

Danny carried you up the small stairs and to what must have been his bedroom. No. He had not always lived here. Your memories were not that damaged. Couldn’t have been. But now was not the time to get into it. He carefully laid you on his bed and you felt better lying back. His hands took your face, gently. Carefully. Examining the damage. “He sent you to war- on purpose- he was trying to get you killed-“ It just spilled out of you. The weeping hadn’t yet subsided.

“I know.”

He knew?  
He’d said it so calmly. Like he’d made peace with it. Probably had. How else could you get through a war?

His life. His entire existence had been thrown into a void because of you. “I’m sorry.” Tears overflowed your lashes and ran down the sides of your face, igniting new burns where they met open skin.

“Listen, shh... listen to me.” He angled your gaze to him. “I have not once in my life regretted loving you. I didn’t start on the battlefield. I’m not starting now.” When you whimpered back at him, “Do you understand?” The only response you knew of was to throw your arms around him. “And- I mean- hey...” He hugged you tightly, a breathy laugh escaping. “I’ve slain a dragon. How hard could a king be?”

He was joking about this- surely- obviously.  
After everything you just couldn’t find it in yourself to return the amusement.

“I have the uh-“ Arin sounded from the door, stepping inside the room and putting a pail of water on the table beside the bed, washcloth hanging out of it. “...you okay, princess?” Though he was quite obviously trying to address you properly, it came out in such a stilted tone. Danny kept good company.

“___ is fine.” You weren’t even sure if you were princess anymore. You sure as hell didn’t want to be, at the very least.

He smiled. “___. Yeah. Good.” Because he was clearly very uncomfortable with the title.

Danny took the cloth into the water and then rung it out, dabbing your face a few times. Arin retreated with a small wave, leaving you two alone. You tried to sit still for him, regardless of the burn. “I can’t believe-“ He was grumbling to himself. “How could he do this?”

“I talked back to him.” Your father had warned you. He’d told you eventually he would not be able to hold back any longer. You’d just merely assumed that was another empty threat. Clearly you assumed too much.

“Don’t. Do not make this into something okay.” His words were harsh, but he wasn’t necessarily taking his anger out on you. He just didn’t know what to do with it. “It doesn’t matter how you acted, what he did was wrong.”

Was that so?  
Your father would disagree. ...so clearly it was true, in that case.

“He wanted to sentence your death-“ How terrible that just hours ago you and Danny had been joking about such a thing.

“Yeah. Well.” He scoffed. “Now he has every reason.” Shaking his head while dabbing your lip a few times.

“Wh-“

Oh.  
_Oh no_.  
Your father hadn’t been surprised by your backlash. He’d been expecting it. He’d played you. Hard. He’d been expecting you to take off- with Daniel... because now. Now he could make the case... that Daniel was a traitor. That Daniel had kidnapped the princess.

How could you have been so utterly stupid?

“I-“ God you were so sorry. So so sorry. So sorry that he had to deal with someone like you. You were most likely the worst thing that ever happened to him.

But he just simply smiled. “Hey.” Shrugging his shoulders. “I fought off an army for you only a few weeks ago. I can do it again. ...I think.”

“Danny...” Was this really the time for jokes?

He leaned in, kissing your forehead. Lingering close afterwards. “One thing at a time.” He brushed your hair back once he sat away. “...and we need to have a chat about your dizzy spells.”

You’d lied to him. This was true. At least you had the solace knowing the night couldn’t get any worse. God. You hoped. You hoped...


	7. Chapter 7

The manor became a sanctuary. There was a security in its low stone walls and the thicket that surrounded it that you would not find elsewhere. Daniel had inherited it from a friend made out in the field, and it was through sheer luck, or misfortune perhaps at the loss of a life, that he had. His old home had been ransacked and set aflame. They were after him. They were looking for you. The Royal Guard would not be stopped. If they achieved the mission the King was no doubt paying thousands of gold to complete, Danny would be killed on sight and you would be dragged back to perhaps meet much the same fate.

Arin became a quick in-between-man. He’d run a few missions at the market. You’d needed some clothes, but nothing they sold there was anything you were used to. Which was a refreshing feeling. Plain colored dresses with little flare to the skirts. How ideal. To think that was just another tool your father had been using to keep you locked up. Hard to move in. Hard to breathe with corsets binding your ribs. This life was as freeing as it was frightening. And while part of you that had been forced to learn this life was unbecoming of- you certainly felt the sting of loss that came from privileged life, you surely couldn’t have been happier.

While you would have loved nothing more than to serve out your days by his side, that was foolish. Childish, even. You couldn’t stay hidden forever. You would not play coward forever, either. But you had no means to go up against your father. Certainly not an army. You wanted to say that you would find a way, but what hope was there for someone like you? Even for someone as skilled as Danny had become. You couldn’t ask that much of him- even if you were already simply by staying at his side. Hiding behind him. Feeling the fear trickle in every time an errant hoofbeat echoed out through the woods.

They would find you. Eventually. It would cost him his life. And it would end everything you knew. For what was a life without Daniel? You’d spent months pining and wasting away when they would not bring you news. That was not a life you wanted to return to. There had to be something you could do. Aside your own troubles, you were requiring Danny to be sequestered. Sometimes he could sneak out if he was careful. If he wore a hood. But could he live that way forever? Of course not. And that was not the life he deserved besides.

The manor had an impressive library- nothing close to the castle’s, of course, but enough to keep your thoughts occupied when you needed to. And sometimes to do what little bit of researching you could. Was it possible to emancipate yourself? Or perhaps overthrow your father and take over? What of your lineage? Were there things you did not know about the Crescent Kingdom? Things about your mother, even? It turned out there was, but the information was so little- startling even then that it was the first you’d ever read. Your mother had been the rightful heir born of kings and queens from the island. Your father, however, had courted her from another kingdom.

One in shambles, as far as your reading told you. Strange that he’d never told you this during lessons. But why would he? You were the last of your mother’s blood line. And what a strange and muddy one it seemed to be. There were conflicting passages in every book that dared to speak of it. And the more you piled up, the later you stayed in the library. Until days were passing at a time without notice. Was there something to this? Something to learn? Something of use? Something that could help you?

No. No it seemed not. Just stories upon stories. None that had any validity. None that were of use to you now. The dawning realization that your eventual end was drawing nearer, you as helpless as you’d ever been, was too much of a frustrating chokehold for you to deal with. All the books that you’d towered on the corner of the desk were shoved to the floor in a clean sweep. The still healing wounds on your face stung fresh with bitter remembrance. He had a hold over you. He’d won- you’d fled and delayed it, but he would win in the end.

“You should get some fresh air, my lady.” Danny had thrown his entire life away for you. He’d been doing it since you’d met. Reckless and kind. His brave stupidity. Still he was standing by your side. He should have been halfway across the world. Somewhere your father could not get him. But all he wished to do was stay by your side.

“I suppose I should.” Your anger was not with him, but there was no place else. There was a tightness in your voice that threatened tears. What could you do? Wait until they found you? Spend your last few days with him and hope that would be enough?

His steady hands took your shaking ones. “Things will be alright.” He’d maintained this, or at least tried to. But you heard his tense discussions with Arin when he thought you were asleep. How scared he was that he would not be able to protect you. That the walls were closing in. He, too, understood the both of you could not hide forever. But he still tried to spare you this. With that ever present smile of his, growing tireder by the day.

“I cannot stand up to him.” Nothing there lead you to believe that was a battle you could win. “You cannot fight an army.” He’d joked about doing it once before, but he’d had one of his own backing him. Alone there was just no way. “If we are to hope things will end up for the best, we must leave.” There was no other way around it.

You had to run.  
Someplace very far. Someplace he could not come after you. Someplace his crown meant nothing.

One of his hands slipped into yours, his other arm going around your back to lead you gently out of the darkness. “I go where you go.” If you wanted to run, it seemed all you had to do was ask it of him. Then again, maybe you’d known that all along.

The light outside was so fresh and new it blinded you for a few moments before you could adjust. Had you really spent so much time locked up? At least the air outside was fresh and a reminder you still had all the world to look forward to. “There are some maps, but they seem dated. If I plan carefully...” You could make an expedition. Somehow. To somewhere.

“We could always just go where the wind takes us.” Ever the hopeful fool that he was, grinning down at you lightly. But maybe that was what you needed to do. Fully trust in him. Run with the wind at your back and no plans.

“We may not get very far.” Finally sharing in his smile.

His laugh was low and warm. “I’m pleased you still think so highly of me.” As if destined, the moment you found yourself in a quiet and peaceful lull, something else had to go wrong. Danny picked up on it before you, the draw of his sword and the swing of his arm up in front of you startling. “Stay where you are.” You looked over the barrier he was making to see an approaching horse.

“You do not command me, boy.” A familiar old woman sounded confidently from atop her steed, still trotting forward at an even pace.

Stepping aside him, “Lady Lusuna?” Your mother’s handmaiden. What on earth was she doing out so far beyond the castle walls? ...and- “How did you find me?” If she could, didn’t that mean anyone could?

Danny slipped his sword back into the sash. “Is this safe?” Warning but unsure.

To be honest you weren’t entirely sure, either. You didn’t think she’d betray you... had never given the indication she’d ever worked for anyone but your mother and then you after her passing- but.. who knew what strings your father could pull now? “Children of the Moon give off a glow.” She chuckled to herself, pulling her mare to a stop and sliding down. “I should know, I have a very fresh one myself.” Amusing herself enough for a croak of a laugh.

“What are you doing here?” Finally stepping completely away from Danny. He was uncomfortable, you could tell by the tense in his form, but he stood by. On guard.

She reached up to unhitch the pack from her horse’s side. “I’ve brought you some things that you will need.” Once the knots were pulled loose she turned back to hand you a heavy leather satchel. It nearly dropped right out of your hands, something else that got another laugh out of her before Danny reached forward to hoist it up and hang it over his shoulder. “Your cloak, some gold and silver- ah, but I could not find your veil!” Her hand rose, pointing towards Danny. “I see now that I was right to think you had it. But I did not imagine you would have given it to a boy! Eeeheh!”

Your face burned bright red. “A while ago. Before he went to war.” No matter what you said she’d keep on calling him ‘boy’, but he seemed to take no offense to it. But the last thing you wanted her to think was that you’d run off with some man that had crushed your virtue.

“A wise decision. But you will need it back now.” She was always this way. Forcefully mysterious. Who knew why. Maybe she got a kick out of it.

Danny’s hips shifted a little. “Is it a veil? I thought it was a sash....”

“It is many things-“ Lusuna was winding up for a long speech so you put a stop to it.

“I favored it as a sash, but they are traditionally called Starry Veils.” A technique only passed down from the women on your mother’s side.

“For good reason!” She was waggling her finger at the both of you. “They protect. They hide.”

“And they also glow- which yooouu... still never explained to me how that worked.” He was smiling at you, trying to make light of the strange situation that was happening before both of you.

“Hmm...” She put her hand to her face, looking up. The sound of rapid hoofbeats thundered in the distance. “Oh good. Right on time.” Danny’s hand went to the hilt of his sword instinctively. “Unless you plan on taking down the entire Royal Army, I’d put your weapon to rest, boy.”

“Lusuna!” She was talking like she knew- like she’d- “Were you followed?! Did you lead them here!?” Panic took hold of you very fast. Why? Why on earth would she do that?

Danny’s hand came around your arm. “We have to go.” Because she was right. There was no way that he could.

“Calm down, calm yourselves.” She was speaking as if this was nothing to be frightened about. But how? “Boy, the veil, please.” She held her hand out expectantly.

“___...” Looking to you, trying to gauge your take of the situation. If you said to stay he would, no matter what that meant. But it was clear in his eyes that he wanted to take you far away while there was still time.

Why would she do this? Betray you like this?  
In the end, what choice did you have? Even if you ran they’d track you down. There was no escaping this. Your mother’s old handmaiden... You silenced your quivering. Or at least you tried. “Danny, please, may I have the sash?” Just for a little while. He frowned deeply at you, eyes moving between you and the old woman before he eased out his sheath and then untied the knot. The fabric slipped into your hand. “Lusuna explain yourself, and please don’t take very long.” They’d be here soon. You could hear the shouting.

“Oh he gets a ‘please’ but you’re ordering me around? Feh.” Shaking her head at your overt rudeness. She came to your side, pushing your arms up, making you take hold of the fabric in both hands. “Do you not remember what I told you when we were making this?” You did. Barely. But confirming or denying would just make this run longer. “This is an old technique, girl. _The Veil will guide, it will protect, it will hide. It will save and it will heal._ ” She shuffled forward. “ _Call for the moon and the stars, make your appeal!_ ”

They were getting closer. “I- I don’t understand!” That was just some silly nursery rhyme they told. Appeal to the moon and the stars- all the ladies in the castle said it. Like a prayer, just as a- a thing to say! It never meant anything more than that!

“Don’t raise your voice at me! Just think!” Her wrinkled, shaking hands took hold of your face hard. “Is there nothing here worth saving?”

Of course there was. Not even your own life but his-  
Daniel. Your sweet Daniel.

They were closing in. The thicket would not provide a hiding spot for much longer.

Out of sheer desperation Danny had unsheathed his sword, dropping the scabbard to the ground now that he had no resting place for it. He moved forward. This was going nowhere, obviously. Just some crazy old woman. He would protect you. To the very last breath.

Watching him take stance, at the ready with no sign of fear-  
For you. Always for you.

“Girl!”

If you were going to die, why not stupidly? Why not blindly chasing this feeling you’d had all your life? That something inside of you, deep down inside, was just waiting to be tapped?

The moon and stars flickered to life along the fabric in a bright yellow sheen. Then you threw it upwards. “Please conceal us!” Hide. It would hide, right? You didn’t see how, it was only this small thing...

But your begging drew a pulse- from your heart into the air. The sash- or the veil now, as it was- doubled in size, then tripled, spreading out before bursting up into the sky and then dragging its ends downwards. It was as if night had come early to the manor, the blackness enveloping the sky and white stars shining down. A full moon sat up in the center, watching down.

Protecting.

This was nonsense. Fairy tales.  
“Hold steady-“ Lusuna was warning you as the horses finally made their way to the front of the gate. “Just breathe.”

“___!” Danny wasn’t sure what was going on, but whatever it was he had to be ready. And the only way he could do that was to know that you were safe. If you perhaps took a running start.

“Hush boy!”

You saw the men come to a stop right at the front of the barrier- if that was what it was. You still had no idea. Maybe desperation had driven you insane. You could see them- standing out there in the sunlight. Could they see in? See you standing in the moonlight?

The head of the guard looked at you- right in the eyes. “Forward!” Then he charged, spurring his horse into action. They charged, right into your barrier, one by one disappearing. And then the sound trailed behind you and you turned quickly to see them coming out the other side, as if nothing had happened. They rode off into the distance. Still searching. Looking for you. And Sir Daniel. Still out for blood.

“H-“ Danny started, stopped himself, and then turned back to look at you with a half-panicked half-angered expression. “Someone needs to please explain to me what the hell is happening! Right now!”

Lusuna rolled her eyes. “This is the one you’ve picked? Are you sure? He is so very crass. And don’t think I didn’t see that dance at the ball, either.” Tsk’ing her tongue at you.

“Lady Lusuna, please...” Taking the softest tone you could manage with her as your hands cupped forward in front of you. Beseeching her as much as you could.

She just turned away and started hobbling towards the manor. “Make me a cup of tea, please. We can talk inside.”

You watched her disappear into the house and then turned back to Danny who was patting the horse’s mane with a few long strokes, frowning to himself. He then took the reins, nudging her to walk with him. “It’s obvious you had no idea about this-“ Trying to offer... whatever it was he was trying to offer with the soft tone he was using. “But this is a lot to take in.”

Something about this broke your heart. As if standing up to an army, taking you away, preparing every day for death had finally taken its toll. And this was the last straw. “I... I’m so sorry, Daniel..” You’d done so much to this poor man.

“Huh?” Sincerely questioning before putting his arm around your shoulder. “No- I mean, you have moon powers or something. That’s a lot to take in!” Laughing, just a little, even if it was sort of stretched an awkward. “Don’t apologize to me.” Leaning down to press a kiss to your temple. “I love you.” This immediately soothed your soul. “And- uh... all things considered.. moon powers or whatever are pretty amazing.”

Moon powers or whatever.  
Hopefully Lady Lusuna would be less difficult when she explained. You’d already had too much excitement for one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic!! Also be sure to come jam out at the envelopesyou tumblr for fun and junk.


	8. Chapter 8

“This old lady is amazing.” Arin was busy stuffing his face from the small spread you’d tried to prepare for Lusuna.

“Manners, boy.” She patted his arm gently.

While you’d been busy in the kitchen making tea and Danny had been busy pacing nervously, she’d regaled him with a few good tales of the old kingdom. Nothing like how it was run now. He’d warmed up to her almost immediately. Which was fine. And good. If everyone got along well the less this had even more chance of devolving further. There were a lot of questions you had, and yet most of them you felt like you couldn’t ask in company.

...not that Danny didn’t deserve the transparency. After everything he’d put up with so far.

As you sat down, begging him to do so quietly with a slide of your hand up his arm, she set out a weathered map on the tabletop. You were familiar with the land. The entirety of the kingdom. Large and beautiful. Not that you’d ever traveled far outside of the castle’s borders. But you’d studied the towns and cities well enough during your classes. There was a need-to-know the landscape. For would-be rulers especially.

Instead of asking why she had it, or what point she was trying to make, you waited patiently, leaning your head against Danny’s arm as he finally pulled the chair out next to you and took a seat. “You will need to travel to the tip of the isle. Here.” As if you’d been chatting about this plan she had for hours- starting somewhere midway. The command came out of nowhere. “That’s where your mother’s real tomb is. Where all women of the moon are laid to rest.”

Your stomach turned. “...was she not buried in the cemetery outside the castle?” She had a beautiful shrine dedicated to her. You’d always been too nervous to enter her mausoleum, but you’d been sure that’s where she had ended up.

“No. Of course not.” Tone scolding, like you should have known this. All of it was wearing on your patience. Dragging you through the mud. The darkness still loomed outside.

Your shaking hands settled around your cup of tea, pulling it closer. “Why must I go there?”

“To finish the ritual.” Again with no explanation of what on earth she was talking about. Just assuming you should know.

Carefully you pressed your lips together. Lusuna was old but had earned her respect. Had served your mother, and was trying to guide you to whatever powers laid in wait. But this... “Would you two like to speak in private?” Danny was the one asking, glancing down at you. There was no doubt he could see you unwinding.

“You’ll need to assemble some sturdy help to get you there and through.” Like he hadn’t said anything, she carried on. “This Knight here. And this silly boy-“ Patting Arin’s arm again, “a few others, when you find them.”

Slowly you laid your hands flat to the table. “Lady Lusuna...” Warning in your tone now. She had your respect. And you owed her a great many things. But discussion could not go on this way.

“You’re doing well under the strain. Not even your mother had calm like you do for so long.” When you looked up she was looking back at you, smiling very faintly. “Call your cloak back before you break.” This, too, had been some sort of weird test. But could she send you off to wherever this was without knowing you could handle it? Probably not. At least that must have been her rationale. “Just remember its rightful place.”

Urging you gently with just a little bit of direction that time. So you closed your eyes and set your thoughts to your beautiful sash. Its moon and its stars and its mostly-black smooth fabric. The sunlight came back, flooding the windows. The manor was hidden no more.

“Hm?” She was questioning you. “Where?” Because most likely it should have returned to you.

But you put it back to the one place it really belonged. Danny sat back, eyes dropping just once before he smiled, an arm coming around your shoulders. It belonged with him. You’d given it to him so long ago. And maybe it had protected him, as it should have. “You want me to hold on to it?”

“An unwise decision.” Lusuna sounded vexed.

But you ignored her and smiled back at him. “Yes, please.” Regardless of its powers or what it could do- still many of which you knew you had yet to discover, and you were sure Lusuna’s help in the matter would soon come to an end, it belonged to him. It had your heart and your passion within its threads. Magic or not. And you had given it to him. A soft smile was shared between the two of you, and the other two occupants of the room ceased to be.

At least you wished they might have. Instead Arin broke the moment up by excitedly tapping on the tabletop, pointing to some mountainous region that was south a few miles from your current location. “Nuvux. We have to go to Nuvux.” The small town at the base of the mountains held many ore exports and produced some of the best medicine in the land due to the strange flora that grew around its borders. Acrid air hung low there, shrouding the entire township in a permanent thick fog.

Daniel looked up and you watched a knowing grin blossom on his handsome features. Had he ever looked at you that way? Like he knew exactly what was going on in your head? ...yes. Many times. “You wish to pick up Suzy?” The name was unfamiliar to you but she had to have been one of their comrades. It was times like this that you wished you had gotten more hours with him. To just listen to him talk. The more you thought about it now.. the more you realized how little he did, of himself, at least.

He was fond of speaking of you. And his love for you. And all things entwined within. But himself? His friends? ...or what of the war? -though the timing on tales of that was perhaps not the best. Why- why had you never heard more than a handful of stories? Perhaps the battles had been too hard on him...

“She’ll help us a lot. And I know she’ll back us up.” Arin was speaking so very excitedly. There was a glow in his eyes, something you were starting to become very familiar with. Strangely so. No one within the royal court ever held looks like those. But your friends now, and your Daniel, they were genuine.

“Is she your lady love?” Asked gently but without curbing. Still trying to find your rightful place between delicate and straightforward.

Arin’s face blossomed in a blush that was also quite familiar to you. His head tipped down. “Uh- yes. Yeah. She is.” The commoner’s tongue was a hard fought battle, many addressed you with high airs. The longer you got to know him, the more he descended towards his true place- although that descent wasn’t a high drop from where the both of you had started. Arin was of a strange sort. But he was a good man. He had to have been for Daniel to love him so.

But there was something else to this. “Are you sure you want to risk her life?” Because you had no idea what on earth you were getting yourself into. Apparently, as far as Lusuna was concerned, this was a thing you _must_ do. Regardless of danger or hesitancy. But to risk others was simply not something you could do easily. And if Arin loved this woman, whomever she was, you had to be sure that he was sure.

Flippantly so, he waved a hand of dismissal at you. “Oh- she’s the toughest lady-love around. She can handle herself. Trust me.”

By your side, Danny nodded. “She’s worth having with us, and she will protect you.” There was an innocent and almost nervous shake to his last few words. You thought you knew its place instantly. That he was worried, should he fail to do so, at least he will have gathered people to keep you going. But that simply could not happen. Not ever.

Your hand smoothed over his on his leg with a gentle touch. “You’re well on your way. And I must be on mine.” Lusuna finally stood with a creak of her joints. “Make your plans. And make them quick.” You left Danny’s side to go to her as she walked herself to the door without any ceremony. Eager, so suddenly, to leave it seemed.

Once she stood outside on the stoop, and the men still going over the map, you frowned at her. “Lady, I know nothing of what I must do.” Or why. Or how. All of this was too much. Could you do something you were completely in the dark about? Why? Why must you?

What was the ritual? Where was your mother’s tomb? What would you find there? How would you get there?

Her eyes met yours evenly. “Do what I have told you. You’re a smart girl.” There was a sternness in this that made you feel uneasy. “It will come to you, in time. All of it.” She turned, but thought better of something. Just behind you Danny stood, watching the exchange carefully. “If you wish to regain the kingdom and put your father in his place, you must.”

You must.  
You had no choice.

“Do it for your poor mother.”

Those six words struck you deeply, threatened to send you to the floor in a swoon. This was your legacy, now? Is that what she meant? The things you must do where your mother could not? Were you to save your mother’s soul somehow? Or simply acknowledge the sins put to her by your father? What did any of it mean and why- for heaven’s sake, why...

Daniel’s strong hand curved around your shoulder, keeping you steady as you stepped out of your rapidly buzzing thoughts. Lusuna had turned and walked away already, half off the grounds. Leaving her horse behind. For you, you supposed. Silence lapsed for a time as the both of you watched her disappear into the surrounding forest. And then, softly, “Do you trust her?” It was clear that he did not, no matter what promises or knowledge she’d come with, or where she had come from. Nor your past with her.

He did not trust her. And for a man like Sir Daniel to not trust someone, for them to put that feeling into a man so sweetly kind... shouldn’t you have taken note of that?

Looking up at him with a pitifully sorrowful expression, the only thing you could think to say- “What choice do I have?” She made you feel as though you had none. No options left to you. You couldn’t flounder in these woods forever. And you couldn’t make Danny hide forever, either. Going back meant, most certainly, your death. With those options at hand, what more could you do but at least try what she was telling you?

His soft brown eyes shifted in sadness, frown taking his lips as he reached up to gently take your face in his hands. “So many, ___.” Begging you. Begging you to rethink this. “I am with you to the end, you know this. But please... don’t rush in to something so dangerous.” He leaned in to you, close, thumbs stroking your cheeks as he peered down, eyes locked with yours. “I would cease to be if something happened to you.” There was both a fierce strength and yet an incredible weakness to the way he said this. The certainty of it.

Your hands touched along his, keeping him there as your eyes slipped closed. Scared if you held them open any longer, if you stared at his openness any longer, you would fall into weeping. There was too much going on. Far too much. Nothing in your life had ever prepared you for the whirlwind that had struck you so hard. Everything had come to you at once without stopping. Left you with little time to think. Little time to do more than pay heed to an old woman’s words. But what if she _was_ wrong? What if everything she was saying would lead not only to your demise, but Daniel’s as well?

His hands shifted, arms taking hold around your shoulders, pulling you to his chest. Your hands moved to brace his back, holding firm. This was where you were meant to be. With him. In your heart you knew that was the only answer that mattered. The only thing on this quickly disintegrating earth that mattered to you.

But therein lay the selfishness of it all. Could you abandon everything to run with him? Your blood? Your mother? The fate of the kingdom? No. How could you? Weren’t these people owed more than that? Than a silly girl’s wish to turn her back and whisk away with her true love? You could not be that ungrateful. That unkind. No matter how hard you wished that you could.

“Don’t fret, my lady.” His voice had dropped to its usual soft timbre, hand coming up to the back of your head, fingers delving into your hair. “I will protect you. With my very life.” Not just on this journey, but from everything that stood in your way to harm you. There was a sure and solid resolve in this. Perhaps even a little bit of guilt. “We will plan carefully. I will find the best warriors to help us.” Understanding that, at least in your mind, this was something you had to do. And if that was the way it was, he could do nothing save hold your hand and see you through it.

You leaned back just enough to look up at him again. “I love you.” The only thing you’d ever known to be true. The only thing that may ever be true, by this journey’s end.

He smiled, warmly so. “And I love you.”

Not just the only true thing in your life. Perhaps the only important thing. To you, at least. Saving a kingdom was important to everyone else. But to you... as long as you had Daniel... things would be alright. The world would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out on the EnvelopesYou tumblr for previews and chats and other dumb things involving Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

You'd sent Arin out to gather what provisions you'd need to get you through once you left. It would take a long few days to reach the first place on your map, and you needed to make sure you'd make as little stops as possible to get there with as much haste as you could. That and stopping had the ill effect of rolling the dice in getting caught. The further away you got from the castle the more these percentages would fall. Though the entire kingdom would be well aware that the princess has gone missing and that some dastardly rogue had taken her, word of mouth would not be strong enough to actually place what the two of you looked like. Portraits would be another problem to contend with, but with you dressing down, something you'd become comfortable with now, those chances became even slimmer. You just had to keep a low profile- so no unnecessary stops.   
  
Danny had busied himself making expert marks on the map, trying to figure out the best path to take from one place to the next. First you were to pick up the magician maiden known as Suzy, someone you were a little excited to meet what with how the other two talked so fondly of her. And Arin's lady love, no less. He'd mentioned his other companions and their home towns only briefly, the swirl of everything else covering over knowledge that you'd find out for yourself sooner or later. He was still busy bent over the map in the low light of the setting sun, candles illuminating the table he was working over.  
  
"You should get some rest." Arin should have been back soon- at least in another hour or so. If not, Danny would have to go out and find where he'd gotten himself lost. Not a rare occasion, and you certainly weren't alarmed... yet. Surely he was fine. Your hand curved over his shoulder in a gentle attempt to get his attention. He'd been gone all day- not physically, but mentally his presence had waned a large amount ever since Lady Lusuna had taken her leave.  
  
Looking up from the map, he eyed you, not darkly but there was a haze there that set your nerves aflame. "I probably should, yes." Weakly agreeing with you with an even weaker smile. His hand reached up to take yours, pressing the backs of your  fingers to his lips. "We have a long journey ahead of us." Said in what should have been agreement to his earlier approval of going to bed. And yet...  
  
You frowned. "Danny... are you feeling well?"  
  
The answer was clearly no. You just weren't sure if he'd be up to telling you about it. His thumb smoothed over the inside of your palm in a sure show of refusal to let go. A good sign. At least he wasn't drawing away. "I've been thinking about what the Lady said..." This set a knot tightening in your stomach. Was he having second thoughts? Did he not want to go? -it would be his choice, and his right. If he didn't, you'd just have to accept that. Accept that it would be safer for him to stay behind. He'd be free- and- "She said something about going to your mother's grave to finish a ritual." You yourself hadn't given much thought about what Lusuna had said. And maybe you should have.  
  
"What about it?" Watching his eyes carefully with your own, seeing the stormy clouds within them.  
  
"That day we met... what if that's what I stopped you from? What if all of this is because-"  
  
You stopped him immediately, raising two delicate fingers to his lips. He hushed himself and leaned in, almost seeming desperate for your affection. For reasons you could neither understand nor stop. "She was very unclear about many things. And I won't have you blaming yourself for any of this." None of it had to do with him. "We'll find out when we find out." The best you could offer him.  
  
Thankfully he seemed to accept this with a careful nod, his expression softening. His arms came around you, pulling you close. You rested your head on his chest, content with his return, as small as it may have been. 

The moment didn’t last nearly long enough for your liking. When his voice came through again, it was still with that hesitant tinge. “...you trust this woman?” It was clear that he did not. And though you could understand his position, you couldn’t abide by it. A strange feeling that set a knot in twisting in your stomach. 

Danny trusted many. Often. He was a gentle soul. But he knew right from wrong. Good from bad- people, included. Something about Lusuna was not sitting right with him. Maybe just that she was eager to put you into danger to get things back to where they belonged. Hopefully.. hopefully that was all. “I do.” You had to trust her. What other choices did you have? 

Above you you felt the gentleness of his nod. But, face buried in his chest, you could not see the darkened empty stare he was wearing forward, nor hear the storm clouds in his mind. Though you could not grasp these things, the knowledge that he was not all with you was inescapable, for one reason or another. And when you directed your attention sideways towards the window you saw the shimmer of dusk finally departing and bringing with it the night.

This time, when he spoke, “Do you remember that night?” you could hear his smile. And not one worn with weariness, either. 

A few glittering dots of yellow touched the grounds that you could see, and you went back with him. Somewhere far easier. Somewhere much simpler. 

 

_Just as the moon had shifted to take the sun’s place in the sky, rising slowly, the fireflies came steady across the field. Glowing with a perky impatience as they flew around. Signaling something to each other that you had no code or know how to understand, but enjoyed immensely, regardless. There you waited for him, just a little ways from the hill and its large leafy tree. Called away by their warm, golden flickering. Striking just a little slice of playfulness in you that you rarely got to experience.  
_

_Carefully leaving your place after looking on both sides for him and finding him nowhere near, you took your dress in hand and eased down the side of the slope. Entering into the field of knee high flowers and grass. The garden didn’t seem to belong to anyone save nature- or perhaps the fireflies themselves. None ever came to stay in your garden. You weren’t sure why. And a little sorry for their loss now that you held your hands out among them, letting a few come to gently flitter by, landing just on the plane of your finger, glowing on and off before leaving, enticing a soft laugh out of you- one you could not hide. Not when you had the chance of more happy meetings.  
_

_In your easily-amused daze you missed his hopeful appearance. Come to see his lady- instead finding the tree barren. But it the beautiful music of your laughter rang up, and his gaze then drifted down. And he watched. Watched as the princess of an entire kingdom delighted herself with something so simple. A real, infectious happiness- over fireflies.  
_

_He was sure then that he’d never felt so in love in his life.  
_

_When you turned, angling towards one of the ones flying closest, you saw him a few steps away. Having departed from the hill, perhaps to get a better look. He was simply watching you, smile wide and warm and eyes half lowered. Looking for all the world in a trance. Over what, you had no idea. Probably not the same thing as you. “Aren’t they amazing?” Smiling up at him as he neared closer now that he had your attention.  
_

_“The fireflies?” Grinning then with raw appreciation for you. Only ever for you.  
_

_“They’re beautiful.” Your raised hand, still awaiting a new friend, caught his as he reached out for you, fingers twining. “Like stars.”  
_

_They seemed centered around him. Maybe even drawn to him. Lighting him up as he took you in his arms, casting such a serene glow across his face. Highlighting the amber of his eyes as he looked down at you. Glossed his smile.  
_

_And you were sure then that you’d never been so in love in your life._  
Or would be, ever again.  


_As he strayed forward, a lock of that messy hair fell, and you reached up to tuck it back. His expression grew more loving all the same. “You know,” You, wearing the grin now as you spoke, “you’re quite beautiful yourself, Danny.” He was. Handsome down to the bone. Your boldness earned a new rosy blush from your cheeks and a giggle from his throat._

_“Stealing my lines now?” Half laughing still as his palm touched along the side of your face.  
_

_Your own tiny laugh bubbled forward, coaxed by his. “Is that what you wanted to say to me?”  
_

_His other hand on your hip curved just a little more, gently asking you closer, something you abode by quickly. Your hands eased up the length of his chest, eyes never parting from his. “So much more than that.” His words dripped with pining conviction.  
_

_Something that took the next breath from you not in laughter but in need. Especially when he eased down to meet your lips in a gentle kiss. But when he parted away too soon you felt a wash of disappointment. Ache. “How much more?” Yet despite this- if he had something on his mind..._

_His nose brushed yours affectionately, and you could just barely see his smile when he still lingered so close, when your eyes were not all the way open. But you could hear it. “There’s not a day that goes by now that I don’t find myself questioning how a lady with beauty such as yours loves an unkempt rogue such as myself.” He wasn’t really asking you to define all the reasons, though you were sure you could try. Instead he quieted your thinking mind with another soft kiss. Again leaving too soon. None too far, just enough to speak. “But_ **good** _ **god** am I so very grateful.” The strain in his voice all too real.  
_

_“You are no rogue, Sir Daniel.” Soothing your lips just over the corner of his as they quirked. “You are the kindest, gentlest, most true-hearted man I’ve ever met.” Reaching up then to cup the side of his face opposite, directing his gaze. He smiled in a strangely self-deprecating yet very appreciative manner. “And I love you because you are these things- passionate and optimistic. Glowing with sunshine.” Always. Every time you met. “And because you...”  
_

_You reminded yourself of his form, not moments ago, standing and watching you. Love in his eyes. In his heart. Full of adoration for you. Simply because you’d been standing in a field. Playing with the fireflies.  
_

_His lips brushed yours in an almost desperate fashion, trying to turn your attention back. “Because I?” Hushed as the words fell out of him against your skin._

_“Because you love me for me.” For the little things and not the grandness of everything else backing you.  
_

_Both hands fell to your hips then and he kissed you one more time. Fuller. Surer. Still short. “I do.” Another kiss between this and the next. “God I do.” As if swearing an oath. Another kiss still. “Everything you are. Everything you want to be.” Both your hands touched up the sides of his face as he kissed you senseless. “I love you so very much.”  
_

_“Danny...” Breathless, almost drowning in his outpour of love. “I love you, too.” But he knew this- at least you had to make sure that he did. And as his hands, sliding slowly up your waist, enticed a shiver, it drew much more out of you. That same yearning that you’d always felt. “Danny I need-”  
_

_He kissed you again, but this time with a nod. “I know.”  
_

_If you couldn’t have him there- then- you were sure you couldn’t go on-_

“Uuuhh-” Arin’s voice broke the two of you out of your hazy reminiscing. Mid-kiss. As if lost in it all over again. In each other. “Sorry- I wanted to wait but..” 

Danny’s apology for losing sense of time came in yet another brush of lips before he eased you back down from your toes. “Is everything alright?” He ran a hand back through his hair, directing his attention to Arin. 

“Yeah- I got all the stuff. Everything is fine. I _just_...” The implication in his tone- or maybe it was the red in his face... 

He hadn’t wanted to let you two get swept up in it all and not be able to say anything for the rest of the night. Which very well may have ended up happening. Danny’s easygoing smile appeared and he stepped away, offering a pat to Arin’s shoulder. “Thanks. We’ll depart first light in the morning. Get some sleep.” 

Arin smiled at him. “Oh I’m on it.” No doubt after being out all day procuring this-and-that he was ready for a nice night. His attention diverted to you, with a small wave and a smile. “Good night.” 

You offered the same in return. “You, too. I’m glad you’re home safe.” Because you had been worried. If only a little. 

The thought seemed to brighten him up all the more before he waved again and took off down the hall. Danny turned back and you stepped closer, reaching up, palm carefully holding his cheek. He touched the tips of his fingers along the back of your hand before pulling your hand to drift lower, pressing his lips to your skin. “Once this is all over we’ll go back.” Back to the way things were. The simplicity of it all. Enjoying the evening under a starry sky. Dancing with the fireflies. “Until then I’ll do _anything- **everything-”**_ Desperation deep in his tone. 

His arms came around you, pulling you into his embrace again. “I know you will.” You trusted him with your very life. Had for- ..for as long as you’d known him. And loved him deeply for about as much time, too. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Sleep had not come easy for either of you for quite some time, but it was always better when you lied down together. When he was there to shelter you in his arms. When you were there to hold. 

The days ahead would not promise peace. But so long as you had each other... that was all that mattered. All that had ever mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out at the tumblr! Get ready to start a journey.


	10. Chapter 10

The first break of light had the doors of the manor being locked, the front gates chained, and a farewell bid over the empty home as the three of you took down the path of deep forest wood. Cloaked first by the oncoming dawn and then by the thickening trails, the tall and thick brush of trees, a few miles of silence between what was once your home left a feeling of peace. Finally. If only for a little while. You weren’t being followed. You were free now- if just for these few moments. Not truly free. Headed down a long road that you could not say what fruits it might bear. But until the every end you were determined to see it through. To find what there was to see. To learn what there was to know.

Though the three of you took a matching number of horses, for the first leg of the journey you couldn’t seem to separate yourself from Daniel. Perhaps the overwhelming feeling of fright and anxiety, perhaps the sleep you just couldn’t seem to rub from your eyes; it just felt a safer bet to ride with him instead of sitting atop your own mare. The decision ended up beneficially regardless, using your horse to carry the supplies you’d gathered for the time being. So you rode atop Daniel’s steed, that precious almost silvery white powerful creature with the long flowing mane. His arm settled securely around your waist, other hand on the reins.

Sunlight filtered here and there through the leafy overhang, glittering and illuminating the ground as you trotted through, a soft back and forth sway as the horses led the way for you. Once you were certain you were far enough away from any civilization, much less eyes and ears of attention, you finally spoke up. “Arin, won’t you tell me a little more of your lady?” Though you knew her name, knew that she was strong, knew of her whereabouts, you knew no more than those three things. And you certainly wished to hear all he had to say.

It was you speaking, though, that you realized had interrupted Danny’s soft humming. You’d grown so used to it, so encompassed, so in tune with his voice singing to you that you only missed it when it was gone. Only realized he’d been doing so when he no longer was. But there would surely be lots of time for singing yet...

“Where would I even start?” Laughing a little, airy in tune, fondly so. The thought of this woman filling him up with such obvious happiness. “She’s tough- tougher than people think when they see her. So she usually puts ‘em away pretty easy.”

This had you questioning, “Is she a warrior? Like you?” Arin was tough, too. You watched him a few times training. He could fight, was no doubt quite the ally to have on the battlefield. Danny was lucky, you knew, to have someone like him protecting his back.

“She works black magic.” Danny spoke from behind you, something that could have rang so eerily, but the smile came clear across in his tone. Someone to be afraid of, but not so if she were on your side. That stood to reason. But, you’d been told many tales of dark magic consuming souls, taking over their masters, whispering to them, dragging them to the pits of hell if they weren’t strong enough to contain it.

A tainting and long lasting effect over which would spread to their allies given time. Still... A warrior, a knight, and now a mage. A team worthy of praise. “You’ll like her.” Arin broke your thoughts, looking over from his place upon his steed, grinning widely. “And she’ll like you.” This soothed your nerves just a little. Already giving you a quick pass in his lady’s stead.

You smiled back at him. “I have no doubts.” If she was a friend of them, then quickly she’d become yours, as well. You just knew it. Danny did not keep ill company. Settling back a little more against him, his arm tightening around you, just a tiny brush of his forehead against your shoulder, you eased. “And of your other friends?” For you knew she was not the last they had in mind to pick up. To help in your need.

“There’s...” Danny spoke, trailing off as he thought. “Whom did we send out to?” For they had sent out a few secret letters over the night. Preparing. Slowly. “An Alchemist in Vatath. Quite a skilled man.” His tone curved affectionately again, as always when he spoke of those he adored. “And a rogue in Athiene. He’s of a troublesome sort at times but he means well, I promise.” You closed your eyes as you listened to him speak, trying to picture this merry band that would come to be eventually. These people he held dear. “With him is a lady. A kind cleric.”

Arin chuckled from aside you. “Though many think she’s a mage as well. Holds the tongue of animals.” That would truly be a thing to see!

Danny shared in his mirth with a soft giggle. “Birds, at the very least.”

A thought occurred, coming forth on whispery threads. Connecting one point to the next. “Did she sing with you?” When you thought of him on the field, it had never been alone- for Danny always had kind company at hand. For that you were grateful. You’d never had faces to put underneath those helmets you’d imagined, soon you would. But when you thought of a lull in battle, when the bloodied and bruised were losing their footing, their will- you thought of Danny singing. Softly, though growing as the moments passed. Trying to cheer and soothe his comrades. Did this kind cleric of the birds keep him company in song?

“Oh- uh- no. Not really.” Something about your question must have startled him. You waited for him to gather his thoughts on it. “You- ..thought of me singing out in the middle of war?” The way he phrased it told you exactly how ridiculous a notion it was. Why it spooked him slightly to think that you thought that.

But... it had only made sense. As those lay dying around him, scared- but not alone. Not with him. Singing them to their rests. Singing his own spirits brighter, you imagined. The music had always been with him. Not a day went by, even the first that you met, that he hadn’t been singing. Perhaps it had been the foolish but hopeful maiden in you that hoped war would not take that away from him. But instead would strengthen him. Make him keep on singing to keep himself steady.

You were not wrong. “It was the only thing that made sense to me.” Answered softly as you eased back against him just the slightest bit more. Though you couldn’t relax on top of a horse as it was still navigating around thick grass and shrub, you got as cozy as you were allowed. “Your songs... were so important to you. Were a part of you. Not only did I think, but I hoped without fear that war would not take that away from you.”

Part of the reason you’d been so distraught learning he was being sent away. War was not made for him. Gentle and kind. Honest and always sincere. Always smiling. You fretted very often that he would come home changed. Bitter and sad and hopeless. But the music was what made you think he wouldn’t return with wrung hands and scars. That he would come home to you with those same bright brown eyes. That same caring and loving smile on his lips. The music kept him alive. The music kept him, him.

“He sang all the time, in quiet moments.” Arin piped up after Danny said nothing, maybe wrestling with something of value to follow up on and finding nothing. You couldn’t be certain. “When we huddled around a fire that just wouldn’t cut it, his voice kept us warm.” There was a tone here that was far more affectionate than you would have ever guessed.

“Oh stop you.” Danny’s nervous giggles rang out behind you. As if he couldn’t take the compliment. You found it warming.

Humble to the very end. That was your Daniel. The Knight who wasn’t a Knight- instead ever the musician. “I thought so.” Smiling to yourself with a nod. “What did you sing of?” Not rallying songs, this you had thought, too. Nothing that reminded them of their place.

Instead you had always imagined he’d use his voice to take them away for a few moments of brief relief. Heal their wounds, even if only momentarily, with the peace of his voice. “Places. Stuff. Sometimes he brought the sun out with it, I swear.” Arin continued to go on.

“Arin!” His giggles continued rumbling out behind you, shaking you gently. Something that soon encouraged your own. You looked the warrior's way, hoping he’d continue.

Thankfully he understood. “But there was one that he went in and out of- usually when he was alone, but we’d gather around him. Just to hear it.” Your smile vanished, instead a questioning expression taking hold of you. He eyed you before grinning again and looked forward. “Just gently about the lady that held his heart. I think that one kept him the most sane.”

Your own seized in your chest. Somehow, strangely, while you thought of your brave knight singing on the battlefield, it had never occurred to you that the music from his mouth might ever be about you. Never. Never ever. Why? You couldn’t say. But the thought was shocking at the same time that it was incredibly, deeply, warming. You tilted back just a little, looking at him with a hopeful, yet misty-eyed expression. His smile was understanding. “Words that might not have been my own, I swear...” Shaking his head as if he couldn’t grasp the logic behind it any more than the best music makers might have been able.

“I’ve never heard them before.” Arin shrugged so very easily, ready to give Danny credit for anything and everything. The bond between these two was so immense it almost shook you. Instead, though, you focused- perhaps a little selfishly- on him. On this song that held his hand.

“When-“ He started, tripped over his words, and continued as you settled forward again, listening to him with your eyes closed. “When things got too bleak.. I often thought of you.” Your cheeks warmed. “And.. that was enough...”

In that moment the birds seemed to quiet themselves, as if in hope they’d be able to hear him. Even Arin struck an inward breath. Just to make sure all was still. You found yourself doing the same and it was then that you recognized that tune. He’d been humming it for so long... the one you’d gotten so used to... the one that apparently had wrapped him up and brought him home the same man.

“ _When the dragons grow too mighty.. to slay with pen nor sword... I grow weary of the battle... and the storm I walk to-ward... When all around is madness, and there’s no safe port in view... I long to turn my path homeward... to stop a while with you...”_

His voice filtered through the forest, as if to even the deepest reaches. The animals turning their heads up, soft eyes watching. Ears perked up and listening. Everything lay silent for him. His command powerful, yet his voice tender and soft. Behind your closed eyes you felt the well of tears. He held you closer.

_“When life becomes as barren.. and as cold as winter skies... There’s a beacon in the darkness... in a distant pair of eyes.. In vain to search for honor... and in vain to search for truth... but these things can still be given... Your love has shown me proof...”_

He held out vocalizations and somehow it sounded as if there were two or three of him all around you. Harmonies outstanding. Beautiful. And it was in these notes, in these lyrics, in these moments of awe that you felt his blossoming reach of genuine optimism.. his starry-eyed need as he looked up at the sky. Saw the moon and thought of you...

Thought only to bring himself home so that he could lay somewhere upon a grassy field with you one more time. Sung to himself to keep that dream alive. To find himself alive, in one piece, and able to hold you again. All these things flashed before your eyes, as if you stood there with him on the field. Empty and desolate as he fell to his knees- and there then he felt the shadow of your hands upon his shoulders and all desperation vanished... simply you..

“I had no idea..” The waver of your voice gave you away before you could even have a chance to stifle it.

“Oh- gosh- please don’t cry!” Reality trickled back in. No more visions. No more animals holding back their noises for him as he stopped singing. The veil lifted without his voice guiding them. He put the reins in your hands so that he could wrap both arms around you and bury his face into your shoulder. “It’s meant to be a happy song, my sweet lady!” Voice giving credence to this, sweetly uplifting. Just on the brink of tender laughter.

Arin, who had fallen behind just a few paces, came back up along, third horse still in tow at his opposite side. “I mean. It’s not _very_ happy. Sure you’re singing about her getting you through, but it’s **what** she’s getting you through that makes it.. kinda... bleak. You know?” Laughing a little himself at the thought of Danny’s confusion over your tears.

But that was just it. That was just him. His life thrown into a stormy sea of hell, every right to him to fall and change or lay down and die- but all thoughts turn to the one happy thing in his life- you, that happened to be, somehow you were starting to disbelieve you were good enough for it- and that was enough. Enough to brighten even those stormy war skies. He saw his song not as an epiphany of distress, but instead a warm call that beckoned him closer and closer home.

With one hand you pressed your eyes, trying to clear your vision. Not wanting to crush him with your tears any more than you already had. “I think I understand.” Slowly but surely. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and you smiled once more. “Will you... will you sing it to me again?”

He nodded, laying his head atop yours as his eyes squared in the distance. Watching that road ahead. “Of course, my lady...” The forest whole hushed itself again in preparation. His own magic taking flight as he sang you through afternoon into evening. And under the cover of the trees you could not see it, but the sheen of the moon burst brighter white as he continued for you. The stars glittered with promise as his music filtered through the night.

Through your very heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madrigal echoes in the distance......... but come hang out at the envelopesyou tumblr for other things! Don't mind me. The song made me weep. Very real.


End file.
